Never Enough
by Aristotle29
Summary: I had friends, family,and a perfect grade point average. I was in a great school, but my parents didn't think so. They thought I wasn't challenged enough, so I got sent to a private school...in Japan. T for swearing and some mention of sexual themes. -
1. I can't speak Japanese!

**A/N: **I thought that I would stop writing, but I am addicted and I love it. So, here is a story that came in my dream. Don't ask how or why because I don't even know why! Um...I don't think there is anything that you guys won't understand in this chapter, so please enjoy! R&R&F Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!

**Disclaimer:** *Cough* Ladies and gentlemen of fanfiction, I do not own Naruto. I know, I know, it's sad, but I do own the academy and the characters I made up.

_"Veni, Vidi, volo in domum redire." - Latin saying (I came, I saw, I want to go home)._

To live in one place your whole entire life and then suddenly move to a knew place is what every high school student does not think that it will happen to them, at least, I didn't. I had lived in Seattle for sixteen years! Then, one night when I was home alone, the phone rang. It was my mother; she said that once she and my dad got home, we needed to have a talk and to stay up until then. Whatever it was, it had to be important, so I stayed up watching TV. Once they got home, we all sat in the living room and I waited for them to start talking.

"You have done very well in school. You have even skipped a grade, but this year, we feel like you aren't challenging yourself enough. You are only in one sport, you are only in five clubs, and your grades are slipping." Was he serious? I was in volleyball, on the Varsity team, and yes, I did drop basketball, but only because I didn't care for it anymore and didn't have fun with it. I was in the science club, the anime club, the math club, the writing club, and in the international club. My lowest grade was a 98 and that was in History; what can I say, history is boring. I did not see the problem with that.

"So? I am a year above my own age group and in multiple clubs. That should be efficient enough for you guys." I said. My parents sighed and looked at each other with looks of disappointment.

"Listen, we are thrilled that you are a Junior when you are supposed to be a Sophomore this year, but that is not enough. The school that you are attending is not challenging you enough, so we have decided to send you to a private school."

"What! But my friends are here! This school is plenty challenging!" I said standing up. My dad stood up too.

"Sit down young lady. You will not speak to us like that. We are your parents and are only thinking of what is best for you. You will go to this school and you will not complain about it." He said. I sat down quietly, not saying another word.

"Now, here is the folder of the information of the school, go to your room and start to pack after you have gone through this. You will be leaving in two days and we will not be going with you. We have to stay and work and the school has a campus that you will be staying at. It is coed and is very hard to get into, but your scores have proved that you are ready to go into it. You will still be ahead of your own age group, isn't that wonderful!" My mom said with a grin. I looked at both of my parents and simply walked up to my room without a word to them. Wonderful my butt. This was a nightmare.

Once in my room, I sat on my bed and opened the folder. 'You have got to be kidding me!' I thought as I looked at the location of my new school, which was called Mikasawa Academy; Mikasawa Academy is in Japan…'Are you fucking kidding me? I can't speak Japanese that well, I only know a little of Japanese!' I thought as left my room and headed to my mom's office. I knocked once and waited.

"Come in." I walked in to my mom typing on the computer. As I walked in, she looked at me and stopped what she was doing. I put the paper in front of her and she looked at it.

"I can't speak Japanese." I said plainly. She looked at me and smiled. Huh?

"I know, but you will learn. Also, it's an international academy that speaks English for the most part. You will learn Japanese and in time you will be fluent in it." My mother said to me as she handed back the paper. I took it and walked out without another word. I couldn't believe it, I was going to Japan. I had always wanted to travel to Asia, but not live there.

I sat back in my bed and began to read the mini book that came with the information and began to read it:

_Mikasawa Academy is great for foreigners as well as people who live in Japan. We offer a diverse selection of classes, clubs, and sports. This is a coed school, but the dorms are split between girls and guys for obvious reasons. In our handbook, there are rules that each student must regard to and follow, if the rules are broken or breached in any way, there will be repercussions. _

_Mikasawa Academy was founded in the 1900s by Madara Uchiha. The campus has two buildings for dorms, one for the girls and the other for the guys, a sports center for multiple sports, a football field, a library, a swimming pool for the swimming team, a computer building, the main building for classes, and the Uchiha residence. The Uchiha's are wealthy business owners and they have two sons who go to the Academy and are top in their class. _

_Classes start mid-July and orientation is early-July. Orientation is mandatory and all students will come to it so they can find their dorm room and who they will be roomed with. The orientation will include a tour of the campus, meeting the Uchihas, meeting other students and teachers, and a dinner for those who will be joining us. Only a select few have made it into this school, so be proud that you are one of those few. _

_We will contact you when you land in Japan to get things going. Information on your flight, fee, and other information you may need is in the information packet. Mikasawa Academy is looking forward to your arrival._

"Great, I'm going to school with stuck up people who know that they are smart. Great, just great." I said out loud as I took out my phone to text my friend.

Me: Lily, you there?

I walked over to my IPod and put it on my IHome and began to play some rock music while I waited for Lily to reply.

Lily: You need to come over soon Andrea! We have to learn the new dance for the summer camp thingy coming up! It's already June 23!

Me: I can't … I have to pack…

Lily: For what! Are you going on vacation? You should take me too! Where are you going?

Me: I guess you cold call it a vacation…for the next year or so…

Lily: Huh? Wait, you aren't moving are you? You can't move!

Me: It's not my choice! My parents think that our school 'isn't challenging' enough! They are making me go to a private school!

Lily: What? You are already a year ahead of us! I'm sorry, but your parents need to chill.

Me: I know…but I can't do anything about it.

Lily: Well, they can't send you too far, right? We are in Seattle and there're plenty of schools around here you could go to and we could still hang out!

Me: They already signed me up for a school…

Lily: Where?

Me: It's called Mikasawa Academy….

Lily: Wait, that's Japanese… I didn't know that school was around here!

Me: It's not…It's in Japan…

Lily: You kidding me right? You can't move halfway across the world just to get challenged more!

Me: I know! But I can't do anything about it! I tried, but they won't change their minds! I'm so screwed!

Lily: I can't believe this…We'll txt and write and call, okay?

Me: Duh! Alright, I gtg pack. I'll txt you later, okay? Bye.

Lily: See ya!

I shut my phone and read through the rule book; boring as always and if you had any common sense, then you didn't even need to read the rule book, but I did just in case. I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N: **The whole thing with Lily and me talking, well, it's in texting format and so some of the words are shortened to make it a bit more real. Sorry if that makes anyone mad or distraught in any way, shape, or form.  
Please let me know if you want me to continue this story; it was spontaneous and in the moment type of thing. It also will have Naruto characters in it later, I promis. (It is in the Naruto catagory, ne? **Reviews are always welcome and so is constructive criticism! Thanks -/_\- (Hehe, it looks like Itachi...)**


	2. My new home

**A/N: **I know the first chapter wasn't too informative about who was going to be in this story and all, but this chapter will have multiple characters from Naruto in it. I hope it's not too boring or a waste of you time! R&R&F ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I, even though I want to, don't own Naruto! I only own the plot and the characters I made up!

"_Huh? Sorry, my ears don't respond to bitches."- Love that quote!_

I looked out of the window of the plane as I was headed to Japan. I thought about what had happened before I left.

_I woke up to my alarm at 5 am. It was June 30 and it was the day of my flight to Japan. I got up and showered and grabbed my three suitcases and carried them downstairs. I didn't have to leave to go to the airport until about 2 pm, but I wanted to say goodbye to Lily and my other friends. As I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, my parents were talking about something, but stopped as I walked in for breakfast._

"_Morning honey." My mom said to me. _

"_Morning." I was still mad that they were sending me to another country just to get harder classes. Couldn't they have found a closer school that was just as challenging? Apparently not. _

"_You should hurry and go to Lily's house before you go to the airport. Your schedule has changed, so you have to leave in an hour." My dad told me. 'What! Great.' I thought as I headed out of the house to my car. I had turned 16 just after school got over and my parents had gotten me a SUV that was silver. It was amazing and had great mileage. _

_I pulled in to Lily's house and saw her room light on. She had told me earlier that her parents would be sleeping, so I would have to sneak in through her window. I walked around the house to her window and tapped twice. She appeared and opened the window and let me in._

"_Hey, you're a little early." She said as she sat down on her bed, which I did also._

"_I know, but apparently my plane leaves earlier than expected. I can't believe I won't be able to do any more inside jokes with you! I am going to miss this place." I said. She looked sympathetic._

"_Me too. I will randomly start laughing at what someone says and people will look at me like I am crazy… well, crazier. It's not going to be the same."_

"_Yeah, I know. But hey, don't worry, you'll be fine!" I said with a smile. She smiled back._

"_It's not me I'm worried about. You are going to a Japanese school. You can barely speak Japanese!" I laughed._

"_Yes, but I will learn it soon enough. I don't really know how I feel about the whole thing, but it'll be a good experience, even though I want to stay here." I said getting up._

"_Time to go already? Be careful, text me everyday, keep me in the loop, um…let me know if you see any hot Asians too!" Lily said getting up to. I blushed and looked at her with a glare, which she smiled about._

"_Hey now! Let's not get carried away shall we? I'll talk to you soon, okay? Good luck."_

"_You too Andrea." Lily told me as I left her house. I made my way back to the house to get my things and to say goodbye to my parents._

"_Now, each week we will call for a status report on your grades and the activities you are involved in. If you need any more money or anything, call and we will send some. I hope you have fun. I love you." My mom said almost in tears. I hugged her and told her that I would let her know. I turned to my dad and hugged him too._

"_Good luck." Was all he said. With that, I left and made my way to the airport. _

I fell asleep soon after we left because I was tired and it was a thirteen hour flight, maybe longer if there were storms or something. I had a dreamless sleep and woke up after about three hours. I took out a Japanese learning book and started to read. I had a lot to learn before we landed in Japan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle up; we are arriving in Osaka Airport." I put away my book that I had been studying for more than five hours straight. I had to admit, Japanese wasn't as hard as I thought it was; I had pretty much learned most of the language in a good span of time thanks to my almost photographic memory. We landed soon after I put my book away and everyone got off. In the booklet Mikasawa Academy gave me, it said that someone would be waiting in the airport to pick foreign students up. So once I got my bag, I looked for someone who looked like a teacher or something, luckily I didn't have to look to hard; a man was holding a sign that had my name on it and it was in English. The man was in his mid to late thirties I assumed, but his hair did not match his age, it was grayish, white and slanted to the side. I hesitantly walked up to him and he looked at me and smiled.

"Are you Andrea Star?" He asked me.

"I am." I did not want to be there, thus my unenthusiastic reply. I knew he knew I was unhappy, but he continued to smile.

"Alright then, I am Kakashi Hatake, let me take your bags." He said grabbing my bags. I thanked him and we moved to an awaiting limo?

"Why a limo?" I asked stunned. Kakashi looked over at me after he put my bags in the back and smiled as he opened the door for me.

"We like to welcome our students with style." I snorted, which made him laugh, as I got in and scooted over so he could get in, then we were on our way to the academy.

"So, Miss Andrea, why do you seem so unhappy about coming to Japan?" He asked across from me. I was staring off into space when I heard his question and looked at him with no emotion.

"I am not unhappy, just, I did not choose to come here." I said. His smile vanished and he looked stunned.

"I see, well Miss Andrea, I hope that your stay will make you a bit more willing and more happy as well. We will try to make your stay as comfortable as we can." He said. I did not reply to him and he let me think, which I was thankful for.

I looked outside the limo and looked at all the buildings and the people. Japan was beautiful to say the least. The people were smart and hard working people from what I read; they never gave up and tried their best, and more, at everything and they had a very good school system. It was, even if I disliked the idea, a very good location for me to go to school, but I wanted to live normally for once, not the 'extremely smart girl' who everyone knew about and talked about just because I skipped a grade and got a thirty-six on my ACT. I was the new student this year, so maybe people wouldn't know I skipped a grade…who was I kidding, I looked my age, not any older than sixteen. Maybe no one would tell…

"We're here." Kakashi said bringing me out of my thinking. I followed Kakashi out of the limo and gaped. The academy was…magnificent. The courtyard was huge. Grass stretched for a good mile with trees, tables, and benches for students to lounge on. Then came the Actual academy; it was two stories high, with windows as walls. Next to the academy were the dormitories, separated by girls and boys. I gaped as Kakashi walked up to me with a smile on his face and my bags in his hands.

"Lovely isn't it?" He said walking forward. I followed him looking around as other students were dropped off by there parents. I heard some people talking about me in Japanese, but ignored them. So what if I was new, a lot of people were new and foreign. I followed Kakashi in the dormitories and he went up to the check in desk and talked to the woman sitting at the computer.

"Hey Anko, I have Andrea Star here. What room is she in?" He asked Anko in Japanese. I knew what they were saying, but decided to wait to talk in Japanese when I could shock people and also let them talk about me as if I didn't understand them.

"Room 0330. Her roommate should be there shortly. Her name is…let's see here…come on stupid fuck of a computer…ah, finally! Her roommate is Sakura Haruno." Anko replied in Japanese. Sakura Haruno, huh? Whatever, I didn't really care who I roomed with as long as they weren't slobs or had parties all night.

"Arigatou Anko." Kakashi said with a smile as he and I headed toward the elevators. A lot of students were showing up now and were talking about various things. Of course, all of them were talking in Japanese.

"_Did you see the new girl? She's American."_

"_She's really pretty. I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't get interested in her!"_

"_I hope Itachi-kun doesn't! Ugh, if that bitch even gets he Uchiha's attention, I will go insane!"_

"_I heard she doesn't even know Japanese."_

"_If that's so, then why did she come here? I know that we teach some classes in English, but it's Japan for Kami's sake!"_

"_Tobi's a good boy! Ohh, you guys look, a new student!"_

I heard the last one as we waited for the elevator to arrive and looked over my shoulder to meet the gazes of about nine people who looked as if they were apart of some kind of organization. Whatever, they looked like freaks. I turned back to wait for the longest wait for an elevator in my life. I also paid attention to what they were saying.

"_Who the fuck is that fucking bitch?"_

"_I wonder how much she paid for Kakashi to pick her up?"_

"_The school has a teacher pick up all new students, for free."_

"_She's pretty, I hope she gets along well with the other girls since she probably doesn't know any Japanese."_

"_Konan, she will be fine."_

"_Hn."_

"_Ah, come on Itachi, she's kind of cute. But how do you know she doesn't know Japanese Konan?"_

"_She's American and haven't you heard around us? People are talking a lot about her; you'd think if she knew Japanese that she would say something to people. And I just worry about her is all. She's new and is what, a sophomore?"_

"_She'll be fucking fine. I don't really care about people younger than us anyway. They are fucking pricks if you ask me. Always trying to get into older guys' or girls' pants."_

"_Hidan, knock it off. We are here to wait for Konan to get her dorm and then we have to go to the auditorium for the assembly."_

I stopped listening when the elevator finally came and a bunch of people got on. Kakashi hadn't said anything since we arrived, but I was okay with that, I was observing my surroundings and listening to the Japanese language…you could call it eavesdropping, but I liked to say that I was getting to know the Japanese language more. I stopped thinking about things when the elevator got to my floor and Kakashi led me to my room, 0330. Alright, here's your room key. I have to go help with the assembly, but once you are done unpacking, go down stairs and go to the main building and it's straight ahead when you walk in, you should be fine. If you need any help, teachers will be around the campus helping out students. Ja ne!" He said leaving my bags outside the door. I said nothing as he left and walked in my room.

"Damn." Was all I could think of when I walked in. when you walked in, on the right was a small kitchen and a small living room connected to it with a couch, two chairs, a table, and a flat screen TV. Straight ahead was a hallway that led to a bathroom and a room with two beds. It was like they felt the need to pamper the students. I wasn't complaining though. I walked into the room and picked the bed close to the window so I could look out to the courtyard with a little pond that had a statue of, what I presumed, was an Uchiha, Madara probably because he founded the place, but it was still pretty. I started to unpack when I heard the door open. I turned around when a girl walked into the room. She looked at me and spoke under her breath a little, but I heard what she said.

"I can't believe I have to room with the person who can't speak Japanese." She said it inconspicuously and tried to hide it, but I heard and glared at her. When we met eyes, she smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said bowing a little. I figured now would be a good time to speak Japanese just for the hell of it. I smirked and her smile vanished to what was confusion now. I walked up to her and bowed a little too.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you Sakura Haruno because I can't speak Japanese well, but I only just learned it on the plane ride. Please forgive me." I said in Japanese. She looked shocked to say the least. I smirked and went back to unpacking, but then she came next to me and waited for me to look at her, when I did, she looked sorry.

"I am sorry. I am just not used to having an American here and I thought you'd be a brat who thought she was all that for getting into this academy. I am sorry, but I would like to be friends if you will forgive me. And your Japanese is spot on." She said in Japanese with a smile. I thought for a moment and decided what the hell.

"It's okay. I am Andrea Star by the way. Nice to meet you." I said in Japanese back. She smiled and went to unpack.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, you?"

"Me too! We're going to be in the same grade! Awesome! I can show you around." I stopped unpacking and looked at her with a solemn look which stopped her.

"What? Are you okay Andrea-chan?" How could I tell her I skipped a grade? Bluntly I guess.

"I will not be in the same grade as you." She frowned for a second.

"But you couldn't be a freshman, right?"

"No I am not, I am a junior, and I skipped a grade." I said causing her to drop a shirt she was holding. She was shocked.

"What! That's not possible. How?"

"I skipped about two years ago and I passed the exam for Juniors for this academy, so I am a Junior." She suddenly looked mad.

"But even I can't do that. I tried to take that exam, but I didn't do too well on it. How could you?"

"I study a lot." I said. Then all of her madness was gone. PMS maybe?

"Sorry I got mad, it's just that I'm not used to people being so smart. I am happy for you, but be careful of the Akatsuki."

"Who?"

"Oh, well, they are like this group that likes to pull pranks on new students in their grade. Luckily they don't do it to the younger students, yet." Great, just great. I was going to get pranked.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone that I can speak Japanese?"

"What? Why?"

"I want people to continue to think this because then they will talk Japanese to each other in front of me, thus letting me know their plans or whatever they are saying."

"Wow, that's brilliant! No problem! Oh, we have to go to the assembly, let's go." Sakura said running out of the room with me behind her. We ran all the way to the auditorium passing people in the dust. Why we were running, I have no clue, but it was fun; I always loved to run, it was calming, especially when you had your IPod with you.

Once we got inside, most of the seats were filled up in the front, but Sakura found some of her other friends and we sat next to them. They just looked at me.

"Sakura, why are you hanging out with the American?" A girl asked in Japanese. I pretended I didn't know what she was saying though.

"Ino, she's nice and is my roommate. Even though she doesn't know Japanese, she is trying to learn it." Sakura said back and turned toward me.

"Andrea this is Ino, by best friend and my rival. Ino this is Andrea." Sakura said in English. I nodded toward her and she nodded toward me. She was about to say something, but the principal came on the stage and started to talk in…English?

"Welcome back students from last year. It is an honor to have such bright students attend this academy and to have new faces as well. I would like to give a welcome our new students. First, Ling from China; second, Tae from South Korea; and finally Andrea from America. It's nice to have three new, bright students at Mikasawa Academy. You three should be proud that you got into this academy, for it is one of the hardest academies that one can get into. Now moving on, classes will start tomorrow, but for the rest of the day, everyone may walk around the campus to familiarize or re-familiarize themselves with it. In a few days, clubs and sports will begin and you may sign up if you may wish to do so. Now, without further or due, I would like to give it away to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." The principal said stepping away from the mike. Everyone, well the girls and some guys, screamed as the Uchihas walked forward to the mike. Each Uchiha had a microphone to talk in. But instead of talking in English, they talked in Japanese.

"I am sorry to anyone who may not speak Japanese, but since you're in Japan, you should be able to speak the language and understand it. If you can't classes will be prepared so they are taught in English and a tutor will help with you learning Japanese. Now, tonight is the gathering in the courtyard so people can get to know each other. It will be at seven sharp and welcomes everyone." Sasuke, I presumed spoke in Japanese. He sounded like a jerk and had chicken butt hair, but all of the girls seemed to be in love with him. Then his older brother began to speak, but Sakura leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"That's Itachi, the one beginning to speak, he's in the Akatsuki. He's not so bad, he's mainly quiet, but is friends with a lot of people and has many of the girls' hearts. I for one, like Sasuke, so you can't have Sasuke, but Itachi is all yours if you want." I just continued to listen to Itachi's speech, but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I was looking around at all of the girls, watching them gaunt over the Uchihas. I didn't see what was so good about them, I mean yes, they were good looking, but they were like most Japanese teens, hot. Itachi said something and everyone got up to leave, I followed Sakura outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked in English.

"I am going to show you around campus so you don't get lost tomorrow." I was very appreciative toward her as she showed me everywhere I might need to go. Once we were done, it took almost an hour, we walked toward the courtyard and sat by the pond while everyone was walking about, talking.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Sakura asked in English. I looked around thinking. It wasn't bad, it actually was a very good school, but I wanted to be home, with my friends.

"I like it." I said. She frowned a little.

"Listen, I know it's hard to be in a different country, but you'll do fine. You already…well, you know. Just don't try and get enemies okay? I can already tell that you are looking for trouble hiding you know what." I smirked at her and stood up. It was almost seven and a lot of students were coming to the courtyard to mingle.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked . I turned around and stopped walking.

"I don't really want to mingle with people. I'll be in our room." I said leaving. I heard her say something, but I could tell she had found one of her friends because I herd Ino's voice. I walked past people hearing them talk about me; mainly just the fact that I didn't know Japanese, but there was one person I heard talking about how I couldn't be smart enough to get into this academy and that I cheated somehow to get here. I stopped and turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha with some of his friends. He looked up me when I stopped and his friends turned to look at me too.

* * *

**A/N: **So it wasn't really much of a cliffy, I just needed somewehre to stop the chapter! ^-^ I hope it was okay!  
Reviews are always welcome! Ja ne!


	3. Logarithms

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope this story is okay. I feel like it's a little boring, but it allows me to write, so yeah. Great, no I sound like Deidei…Anyway, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I own the characters I made, except for a character that Kupochan14 helped me out with.

"_I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good either."-So true!_

"Hey! My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet a foreigner every once in a while. Don't worry; you'll understand Japanese in no time!" I liked this Naruto guy, except he was too hyper for my taste, he would get well with my friend Lily, she was always hyper. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto."

"I doubt it." I heard Sasuke say in Japanese; his friends, besides Naruto and Shikamaru, laughed.

"Hey, you guys…that's well you know." Naruto said.

"What did they say?" I said playing dumb. Naruto looked back with a look of a kid that got busted from taking a cookie from a cookie jar.

"I said it's nice to meet you Andrea." Sasuke said. 'Yeah right bastard.' I thought with a smile.

"I have to go, but it was nice to meet all of you."I said getting ready to walk away, but Naruto grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him questionly.

"What about mingling with other people, it starts in about ten minutes."

"I still have to unpack and I can't really understand much Japanese, so I am heading back." Naruto smiled, but Sasuke smirked and started to talk in Japanese. Kami, I wanted to show him up right then and there, but I wanted to see how long I could hold onto my façade. I left and headed toward my room. I found my phone in my pocket and saw I had a text message from Lily and from my parents.

Mom: Hey honey, I hope you made it safely. We will call next weekend to check on you. You have money in the checking account we made for you, so use whatever you need. Love mom and dad.

Me: Thanks.

I was still mad at them for making me come here and to be a Junior even though I wanted to be with my own age group.

Lily: Are you alive? I hope so! You'll never guess what happened! Someone asked me out! I said yes and I now have a boyfriend! Can you believe it! I hope everything is alright over there. Any hot guys? How's the Japanese too? Sounds hard, anywho I gotta go get ready for a date. Cya! Good luck and txt me back when you have chance.

Lily had a boyfriend? Damn, I wonder who it is!

Me: Who is it? I want to know, like now! And Japanese isn't as hard as you'd think it is. It's going pretty well over here, but I will get back to you tomorrow sometime. Have fun on your date. Bye.

I put my phone on the night stand next to my bed and got everything ready. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I woke up to an alarm clock…at six am…I hit the snooze button and rolled over, but I heard Sakura next to me.

"Wake up Andrea! It's time to get ready for school." I rolled over and was going to glare at her, but I didn't want to be mean, so I decided it was time for monosyllabic answers.

"Hn." She stopped for a moment,

"What?" I asked.

"The Uchihas say that all the time. It was just déjà vu is all." She said waking away toward the living room and kitchen. I got up and took a quick shower and walked into the kitchen and had an apple for breakfast.

"I have to go meet Ino for breakfast, you can come too if you want." Sakura said grabbing her backpack. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I don't think your friends like me that much, but thanks anyway." She looked at me with sympathy as she left. I turned on the weather channel and say that it was going to be sunny until Wednesday because of a front. I got dressed in the school uniform: thigh high sock, converse, a mini skirt, and a normal top with a tie. It didn't look bad, the colors were black and red, which were some of my favorite colors, not that I was emo or anything, I just liked darker colors. I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the elevators. I was about half an hour early, so most students were still getting ready or still asleep, so the hallway was pretty empty. Once I got outside, I saw about ten students walking toward the building we had our classes in and I followed them. First I had Calculus I, so I headed for the math wing. I got there and still had about ten minutes before the bell rang, so I sat down in the middle of the room and waited. I didn't have to wait long though, because some Juniors were walking in, but stopped in the door way upon seeing me.

"What the fuck is this bitch doing here?" The man said walking in to let his friends in. They all looked at me and then Itachi walked in and saw what his friends were looking at.

"I think you are lost. This is Calculus I." I didn't move though. I wanted to see what his friends would say to me.

"Haha, she's already lost. This is classic." One of them said in Japanese.

"Hidan, knock it off. She's new."

"Oh, shut up Sasori, this has nothing to do with you."

"Enough, all of you. She is lost, un. We should 'help her out' don't you think?" The guy with the blonde hair said. Some of them smirked and the rest of them were emotionless.

"Let's play a little prank shall we. We should tell her a different room and get her embarrassed, yeah." The blonde one said. 'Really, that's the best you got?' I thought. That was horrible. I stood up causing all of them to look at me. And started to make my way to the door, but they continued to speak in Japanese because they didn't think I knew it.

"Damn, she's hot. I would tap that."

"Hidan! I can't believe you would say that. She's a sophomore." The girl said to Hidan, who in return, smirked. I hid my disgust by stopping in front of them.

"Do you know who the teacher of this class is?" I asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, why?" Itachi asked. I knew Kakashi knew that I had skipped a grade, I was pretty sure a lot of teachers knew, but for some reason, Itachi did not know. I nodded, but didn't move.

"Shouldn't you get to your class, little girl." A guy with orange hair asked me in English. I turned to him.

"I am in the right class." I said, causing them to look at me with incredulous faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in a Junior math class?" Itachi asked. I nodded and someone behind me whistled. I turned around to see Hidan very close to me. He began to speak in Japanese again.

"A smart girl with a fucking awesome body to top it off. The only thing that makes this even better is that she can't understand me." 'Really. Oh, I'll show you.' I thought as someone walked though the door.

"Well, I see you all have met Andrea. She will be in this class from now on." Kakashi said after we all made our way to sit down.

"What? But she is only a sophomore, yeah." The blonde said. Kakashi looked at me for permission, I nodded. What the hell, right?

"Well, she skipped a grade." There were a few gasps, a 'what the hell,' and utter silence from the rest of them.

"What! How can that be? It's hard to get into this school, but skipping a grade is a whole other league." Konan said. I turned around and looked at them.

"I skipped a grade a while ago, so it's not that bad." Everyone had big eyes, except Itachi , who had narrow eyes. I glanced at him, but then looked back at Kakashi who had a smile on his face.

"I can't believe she skipped a grade! She doesn't even know Japanese!" Sasori said causing Kakashi to look at me. He knew I spoke Japanese, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, now, we will introduce ourselves, in English, to the class; tell your likes, dislikes, dreams, and your future career. Let's start with Itachi." Itachi stood and I turned around to look at him. He looked at me as he spoke.

"I like tea and I hate sweets. I plan to take over the Uchiha business after I graduate in a year." Then he sat back down. 'Okay…'

"My name is Konan; I like origami and I hate fire. My future career is to start my own business." She sat down and the blonde stood up.

"I am Deidara; I like art and I hate Sasori's view on art. I plan to be an artist after I graduate, un." Deidara sat back down and the guy with orange hair stood up.

"I am Pein; I like rain and I hate, hate. I plan to be an entrepreneur." He sat back down and Sasori stood up.

"I am Sasori; I like art and I hate Deidara's view of art. I plan to make puppets." He sat back down and Hidan stood up with a smirk. He spoke in Japanese.

"I am Hidan; I like death and I hate homework. I plan to be a priest. You probably can't understand a work I am saying, so I would like to say you are a hot fucking bitch and that we should go out." Hidan said laughing as he sat down. I looked at Kakashi.

"Hidan, behave yourself. Okay, Andrea, go ahead." I smirked and turned around so everyone could see my smirk. I spoke in Japanese.

"My name is Andrea Star; I like school and sports, I dislike people who think they are all that just because they know more than another person. And yes, I could understand you all from the beginning, from the elevators until now. And I will not go out with you Hidan, go shove it, all of you, except Konan, Pein, and Itachi. You all didn't insult me or say something about my ass." I said sitting down. Their mouths almost touched the floor they were so shocked. I smirked as I looked at Kakashi who smiled back at me.

"Okay, now, let's go over logarithms." Kakashi said in Japanese as he stood up.

"How the hell do you know Japanese and why didn't you say anything about it, un?" Deidara asked. I didn't turn around to answer him.

"I wanted to see what everyone would say about me if they knew I didn't understand them. It worked well." I said looking at the board. I already knew logarithms, they were easy.

"You got spunk kid, I like you." Konan said to me in Japanese. I laughed.

"Thanks Konan." I said as Kakashi turned around.

"Okay, enough talking. Write down these notes and I'll hand out the WS." Kakashi looked over at me to find me not writing the notes.

"Andrea, is there a reason you are not writing the notes down?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I know these already."

"Really? Do you want the WS now?" He asked, I nodded and he handed me the WS, it had ten problems on it and we had an hour left of class. Fifty minutes of free time, great.

"Wait, why did you give her the WS early!" Hidan asked with rage.

"She knows the material already." Kakashi said taking out a little book and began to read. In five minutes, I turned my paper in and Kakashi graded it and looked at me.

"Nice job Andrea. You have the rest of the time to do whatever. The rest of you, come get the WS." They got up and got the WS and sat back down. Then Kakashi got up.

"I'll be right back, keep working and turn it in when you all are done." Kakashi said as he left. When the door shut, I heard someone get up and walk toward me. I turned to see Hidan with a smirk on his face.

"Since you know these already, you'll do my homework for me." Hidan said placing his paper on my desk. I looked at it and then at everyone else, they were waiting to see what I was going to say back to him.

"No." He got pissed.

"What? You will fucking do my homework. You should be in an easier math class, but since you fucking skipped a fucking grade, you will do my homework bitch." He said. I took the paper and looked at it as Hidan went back to his spot with a smirk. I looked at it for about a minute before I got up causing everyone to look at me.

"You already got it done? Damn!" Hidan said as I gave his paper back to him and headed back to my seat with a smirk on my face, he got pissed.

"You didn't do any of it! What the fuck?" Hidan said getting up. Itachi finally got involved.

"Hidan, enough. Don't start anything on the first day of school." Itachi said sternly, but Hidan didn't listen. I was almost to my spot when Hidan turned me around and was about to punch me. Everyone was already up trying to get him to stop, but they were a little too far away to help, so I blocked his punch and kicked him in the testicles. He was shocked and fell to his knees. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I kneeled down to speak in his ear.

"This bitch doesn't like it when a fucker like you touches her. Lay a single finger on me and I will break it. I will not do your homework because, if you want to graduate, you have to do things by yourself and not rely on other people to do things for you." I said sitting in my spot as Kakashi walked to see Hidan on his knees my by seat.

"Is everything alright in here?" Hidan got up and went to do his homework, which surprised Kakashi.

"Yup, everything is fine Kakashi. Hidan killed a bug for Andrea." Itachi said giving his paper to Kakashi, who didn't believe Itachi, but went along with it anyway.

"Is everyone done already? Wow, I guess I should have guessed all of you would be good at logarithms. Well since you all are done, why don't we talk a bit more about ourselves or Andrea can share some things about her since you all don't know her too well." Kakashi said still holding his little book of who know what. Was he really expecting me to tell everyone, who I barely knew and even already despised, about myself?

"I think that is a very fucking wonderful idea sensei. Why doesn't Andrea tell us more about her hot self?" Hidan said causing Kakashi to give him a look of 'really, on the first day?' Hidan just shrugged and everyone looked at me. Great.

"This is utterly irrelevant Kakashi-sensei. I do not see the point in this." I said looking back at him, who just smiled back in return.

"Well, since you are new here, don't you think you should get to know people and befriend them too? It will make your experience better here." He said looking at his book…again. I groaned, this was a waste of time to say the least.

"Whatever. What do you guys want to know? One question per person though." I said looking at everyone. Some of them, like Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sasori began to think, while Hidan just glared at me and Deidara was playing with clay. Then Hidan spoke.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend in America?" He said smiling. What kind of question was that? Pervert.

"No." Was all I said, which made him smile even more.

"What is your opinion on art, un?" Deidara asked me, looking up from his clay to see what I would say.

"That is my question as well." Sasori said. I looked at both of them and then at Konan to see if they were serious. She just shook her head.

"Well, I think art allows people to express themselves. It's a fleeting feeling when the artist is creating their artwork, but when the artist comes back to his or her work, the artist might remember what he or she felt like when he or she created the art work. So, I guess, in theory and how one looks on the subject, art is fleeting and long lasting." I said finally after a little bit of thought. They both were silent and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You can't have both! Art is either fleeting or long lasting! Pick one!" Both Sasori and Deidara screamed at me. Were they fucking serious? I did not care too much about art, but I knew my mom knew someone who painted art and was very good at it too, but this was extreme.

"You both asked me what my opinion of art was and I told you both. You did not ask me to pick which 'side' I was on. Next." I said looking at the rest of my classmates. Konan was the one who spoke up.

"When did you learn Japanese? Everyone here at the whole school thought you didn't know Japanese, even the principal because he spoke English in the assembly." I smiled.

"On the plane ride here." That made Itachi and Kakashi look at me with astonishment written under their nonchalant facades. Konan smiled at me and nodded in approval. Pein was then the next person who talked.

"You do not seem like you want to be here, in Japan I mean, why is that?" How did he know? I tried the best to hide how I felt about going to school in Japan, but I guess I am not that good at hiding my feelings too much. I frowned at him.

"I did not choose to come to school here." Was all I said, causing everyone, even Kakashi, to look at me with sympathetic looks.

"Was it your choice to skip a grade?" Itachi asked me. I looked at him and we locked eyes. Why the hell did they want to know about my fucking life? I didn't need anyone to care about me or to feel sorry for me. I got up and walked toward the door. Kakashi continued to look at me as I made my way to the door and then he stopped me.

"Andrea, you cannot roam the hallways. I am sorry." I looked at him with fury in my eyes. I, however, did not listen to him. I walked out the door.

Once out of the classroom, I ran. I had seen a sign for stairs when I headed for class and I headed for them. I hoped they lead to the roof, I needed air. I ran up the stairs and flung open the door to the roof, it was empty and a perfect spot to think. I sat down and hung my feet over the side, the school was only two stories, so it wasn't too bad, but I was careful. I lied down and looked at the clouds; it was a perfect day, the sun was out, but there were clouds out to block out some of the sun from my eyes. After a minute, without realizing it, I fell asleep and had a dream about my past.

* * *

**A/N: **I would really like to know what you guys think about my story. Good? Bad? Boring? Too uneventful?  
There were some inside jokes in this chapter. (Catch them Kupochan14?) Anywho, I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading! Ja ne! ^-^


	4. 50? Laps? Fuck

**A/N: **Um…okay, well…how to put this…hm…  
**Kupochan14: **Just spit it out already! You're as bad as me!  
**Me: **Ugh, fine! But I am not as bad as you; at least I actually do my journals for English! (*cough*shame one you*cough*) ^-^  
**Kupochan14: **You changed the subject…and I did do them…just not all of them…it was boring…  
**Me: **Yeah, that book sucked…anywho! **Warning-** there is some sexual references in this chapter! It is nothing bad at all, but some…um…yeah, sex is talked about for about a paragraph in this chapter. If you don't want to read about sex, then I advise you to still read! ^-^ It isn't bad at all, but I felt the need to write it in...Enjoy! Oh! And if you like Sasuke, then please do not be upset with me…hehe..I'll explain at the end.  
**Kupochan14: **Oh boy…I hope you didn't write a lemon….  
**Me: **um...eww! And if I did, this would be M…you know, for mature…Anywho, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! You guys should know this already, sheesh! ^-^

"_Got a problem with me? Solve it. Can't stand me? Sit down. Can't face me? Turn around. You think I'm tripping? Tie my shoes. If you like me, great. If you hate me, even better. You think you know me? YOU HAVE NO IDEA. You don't have to love me, but, dammit, you WILL respect me!"- A quote I found that I fell in love with._

"_Mommy, look!" I said running inside my house from school. I was in the fourth grade and we got our report cards back. I had two B's and the rest A's. She would be so proud of me! My mom was working on her work at the table with my dad across from her when she looked at me. I put my backpack down by the steps to my room and ran over and put the piece of paper in her face._

"_Good job honey." She said as she handed the paper to my dad. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at my mom with a disapproving look on his face. I frowned, were they not happy with my grades? I tried so hard to impress them. I was an only child and I knew they had high expectations for me._

"_This is not good enough. You need to try harder." My dad told me. What? But…but, I…I didn't get it._

"_But-" _

"_No buts, you will get straight A's and you will surpass everyone in your grade. If you do not, you are not my daughter." _

"_Honey, don't be so hard on her. She's only in fourth grade; she will do better in middle school." I continued to listen to my parents with a look of horror._

"_That is not good enough. If she is out daughter, she should be trying harder. I think it's her friend Lily that is putting her in this rebel state that she is in." My father told my mom, who had started to agree with him. What? Lily was my best friend and she did not influence me like that. We both were honoral students with A's and B's, no C's!_

"_Andrea, look at me when I am talking to you. You are not allowed to see Lily outside of school from now on until your grades improve and stay high. Understand?" My dad told me. I was about to cry, but I nodded and my father went back to his work and so did my mom, not even bothering to look at me. I ran to my room, didn't slam the door, but shut it quietly, and jumped on my bed and cried into my pillow. What did I do wrong? I tried to do well in school, but other people in my class were smarter than me, there wasn't anything I could do about that, right? _

_I didn't go to dinner, I wasn't hungry, and instead I got on the internet and got on Facebook and saw that Lily was on. I told her that I was grounded for my grades and I couldn't see her out of school until my grades improved. She was shocked and told me that I did great in school and I shouldn't be grounded, but it didn't help. I told her I would get my grades up soon so that we could handout again; she said 'okay,' but I knew she was pissed at my parents for not being proud of me. I got off the internet then and I looked at the full moon. I would do better in school and make my parents proud of me. I swore to myself that I would surpass everyone in my grade and surpass everyone in sports and try harder at everything, my parents would be proud that I was their daughter._

"Andrea? Wake up, Andrea." I heard someone say to me. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked the person behind me, who I had yet to figure out, was.

"Still first hour, you only were asleep for ten minutes." How did he know? I asked myself as I stood up and turned around to see Itachi. Did he follow me?

"Kakashi told me to make sure you were okay." He said, still standing by the door. I sat back down and looked down at the school yard. Someone was late on the first day of school, for they were running on the sidewalk to their class. 'Poor fellow.' I heard Itachi come sit next to me, but I didn't look at him.

"I did not mean to make you upset from my question." He said. I sighed.

"I know. It was a harmless question. I overreacted and I am sorry, but it was not your place to ask something personal."

"I am sorry." He didn't say anything after that, but I didn't either. Then the bell rang and we both stood up. I was on my way to get my things from math, but he stopped me. I looked at him with a questioning look and he smirked. He walked toward the door and knelt down and picked up two books, tow notebooks, and two folders. They were my stuff and his stuff. I smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded and let me go first down the stairs. Before we got to the door that led to the hallway, Itachi grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at him.

"What?" I said with no sharpness to my voice.

"What class do you have next?" I thought for a moment.

"Gym, why?"

"So do I. I'll take you there." I nodded and followed him out of the door, which was not the smartest move. There were a lot of students in the hallway and they all stopped when Itachi and I walked out of the door. Itachi kept walking, but I stopped for a moment and looked at everyone's faces; sheer dumbfounded and horror written all over their faces. All of them, of course, who had those faces, were girls and I saw malice in their eyes. They were livid that I, the new girl, just walked out of the door that led to the roof with Itachi, the guy that every girl was in love with. 'Great, now every girl is going to hate my guts.' I thought as I ran to catch up to Itachi. I didn't look at him as we entered the gym.

"The girl's locker room is down there." He said as he headed toward the guys. I didn't say anything as I walked toward them.

Once I got dressed, I walked into the gym. I saw all Juniors. And from what it looked like, all of the Akatsuki. 'Great.' When I walked in, they all looked at me. I paid no heed to them and sat down against a wall. I only knew a few of them. I knew Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi, but there were some other ones. One of them had a bluish tint to his skin, one had a scar on his face, like it was knitted there by himself, one was bouncing off the walls with hyperness, and then there was a guy who looked as if he was fighting with himself. 'What the hell was up with this place?' I thought to myself as a hyper guy ran over to me.

"Hellloo, my name is Tobi! Nice to meet you Adrea! Tobi is a good boy!" He said in Japanese, it seems that me speaking Japanese got around fast to people.

"Nice to meet you Tobi." Was all I said. He was a little too hyper for me. Tobi looked a little sad, but soon got over it and ran back to his friends. They were talking about something, but I didn't hear them, they were too far away and the teacher had walked in anyway. 'Wait, is that a green jumpsuit?' I was looking a man with bushing ass eyebrows, black hair, and a green jumpsuit…that was spandex. That was just plain wrong.

"Oh, isn't it a youthful day? Oh my, what do we have here, Andrea I believe! You look so youthful my dear! I am Guy-sensei, nice to meet you!" he said shaking my hand after I stood up. I smiled at him carefully glancing at the others and saw that some were laughing. 'Asses.'

"Do you know everyone here?"

"Only a few of them." I said. He nodded and grabbed my wrist and brought me over, well, dragged, and stopped in front of the Akatsuki.

"This is Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Zetzu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi. And all of you, this is Andrea." He said. I nodded at them and they nodded back, even though most of them knew who I was.

"Alright, now youthful students, since it's the first day back, we shall go hard on running! 50 laps around the track!" Guy-sensei said starting to run ahead. 'Was this guy serious?' I looked at the Akatsuki and they had grim faces.

"He isn't serious is he?" They all looked at me and I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Sorry kid, but no. But if you do about 30, he'll never be the wiser." Konan said as she started to run to catch up to the rest of them. I ran after her and passed a few of them with a steady pace. I had ran track, cross country, hell week in volleyball, and five miles everyday after school, so I was in pretty good shape. But 30 laps was insane, for anyone! It was 7.5 miles…at once and it was only second hour. As I was running, Hidan came up to me. He and I were about ten paces in front of the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Hey there pretty." I glared.

"Get the hell away from me pervert." I said with malice, but he just laughed.

"You have a fucking great vocabulary bitch."

"You're one to say so." I said. He laughed again; seriously, I wasn't that funny.

"We should leave this fucking class and go somewhere private." He said getting closer to me, which made me run a little faster. 'Prick.'

"Sure, when hell freezes over… twice." I said, which made him laugh even harder. 'What the hell is his deal?'

"Don't worry sugar, I can arrange that."

"If you don't get the fuck away from me, I will cut off you testicles and push them down your throat." I said glaring at him.

"I'd like to see you try bitch." That was it for me. I looked around for Guy-sensei and saw that he wasn't paying attention, so I ran in front of Hidan and stopped running, causing him to stop and the others to stop as well. I kicked testicles, causing him to fall to his knees, then I kicked his face and he fell on his back.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" Deidara asked coming up by Hidan.

"He wanted to fuck me and I said no, but he insisted, so I kicked him." I said as I began to run again without looking back. Konan came up to me then.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." She said making me laugh. I had found another friend.

Once we all were done funning our '50' laps, we only ran about 30, but Guy-sensei didn't notice, we could do whatever we wanted for the next 30 minutes left of class. He said that we could even sit and do nothing if we wanted, but it wasn't 'youthful,' but I didn't care and sat down. The Akatsuki also sat down in a little circle and were talking about some things, but I didn't listen to them, I was spacing out.

The rest of the day was uneventful until after school. I was waling back to my dorm room, when Sasuke and his friends walked in front of me, with only Naruto noticing me.

"Andrea, how was your first day of school?' He asked in English. 'I guess only the Akatsuki know that I can speak Japanese. Sweet.' I thought smiling at Naruto.

"Good, thank you." I said back.

"Hi, I'm Kiba, this is Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Nenji, and Sasuke."

"Hello." I said looking at all of them, then Sasuke spoke Japanese.

"Tch, she reminds me of a slut, maybe you should fuck her Kiba. Doggy style." Everyone, but Naruto and Shikamaru laughed. 'Fucking bastard!' I thought. Kiba replied in Japanese.

"Haha! We should have threesome! The best part is she can't understand us. You know Sasuke, she could be your bitch and make everyone hate her because they are jealous of her."

"You guys, don't be mean. She looks nice to me." Naruto said in Japanese.

"Troublsome." Shikamaru said in Japanese too. I stood there pretending not to hear them. Sasuke then smiled at me and walked toward me.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, did you know that in HULK, a guy says troublesome? I found out last night...anywho, it wasn't tooo bad was it? It only talked about...well you know, but yeah. And sorry for all the Sasuke fans out there! I, once, liked Sasuke too, but then he pissed me off killing Itachi (my fav. character) and he reminds me of someone, but that's not the point...the point is that I hope you guys will forgive me! I hope it was okay! ^-^


	5. Not so hot, hot shot

**A/N: **You guys have no idea how happy I am right now! I love you guys who reviewed! I was going to wait to post this chapter until tomorrow, but you guys made me sooo happy that I had to do it tonight! Although, since I am posting this tonight, it might be a day or two until I post again because I am running short on time to write right now. I am soo sorry, but I will write and update sometime in the next few days! And this is the chapter where I reallllllyyy hate Sasuke, so sorry for those who like him! ^-^ Enjoy! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may have slipped past me!

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….you know the drill….right?

"_I don't hate you, but if you were on fire and I had a water bottle, I'd drink it." – I feel like that about a few people...hehe ^-^_

"You seem like a very well-rounded young lady," Sasuke started to say to me in English, 'Uh-huh sure,' "how would you like to go out with me. I could show you the ropes around here, help you get some friends." He said with a deceiving smile on his face. Was he fucking serious? That bastard, he was trying to mess with me and make my life hell. I smirked, causing everyone to look at me questionly.

"You know I would have gone out with you if you were better looking and weren't such a bastard. I don't see why every girl here likes you, it's pathetic. You aren't even hot. And sorry Kiba, doggy style isn't my style. I would like to hang out with you Shikamaru and Naruto some time; you guys seem like decent human beings. Good day Naruto, Shikamaru, bastards." I said in Japanese walking away. I heard one of them gasp.

"Bitch, get back here." Sasuke said in Japanese. I turned around to seem him running at me with a furious look on his face. He looked murderous, so I ran. The rest of his friends followed him, wanting to know what would happen. I ran past multiple people with Sasuke and his friends close behind me. Everyone who was in the school courtyard was looking at us as we ran. I saw the Akatsuki walk out the school to my front right and then look at Sasuke trying to catch me, but with the distraction, Sasuke tackled me. Actually tackled me, like a football player. I hit the ground hard as he put his hands around my throat. He was pissed. I heard some of his friends trying to yell at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. So I decided enough was enough. I kneed him in the testicles and he hunched forward a little with shock on his face, then I punched his face making him roll off of me and I quickly stood up backing away from him holding my throat trying to catch my breath. His friends tried to help him up, but he got up on his own and glared at me, which I gladly returned. He was about to come at me again, but the Akatsuki were there suddenly and stood around me, with me in the middle. Konan was behind me and whispered if I was okay, I didn't answer, but I was listening to what Sasuke was saying to his brother.

"Itachi. Move. Now." He said seething. But no one made to move.

"Sasuke that is enough. Think about the honor of this school and for our family. What you did was unacceptable; it would be wise to go somewhere else with your friends." Itachi said to Sasuke, who had yet to move.

"Come on Sasuke; let's go so you can cool down." Naruto said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged it off and stomped off with his friends in his wake. Naruto, though, turned around and mouthed a sorry to me. I nodded to him, but did not smile. Once they were gone, the questions began with Konan.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, still trying to calm my breath down. Sasori knelt in front of me. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"My dad's a doctor, and I will be after college next to my puppet business. I know a lot already." He said looking at my throat checking to see if everything was okay, then he looked at my eyes and stood up.

"You should go lie down for a while. Your pupils are dilating and you need more oxygen in your brain." He said. I nodded and started to walk away, but Itachi help my wrist, I looked at him to see his worried eyes.

"I will escort you back just in case you faint." I nodded and began to walk with Itachi at my side. As we were walking, Itachi looked as if he wanted to say something, so I started to talk.

"You want to say something?" I asked him.

"What happened?" Was all he said, I sighed.

"I was on my way back to my room to do my homework, when Naruto stopped to ask how my day was, in English. They didn't know I could speak Japanese yet. Sasuke started to talk to Kiba, in Japanese, about me and some other things. Kiba mentioned fake dating me so other girls would hate me and Sasuke decided it was a good plan and asked me. I said that he was an ugly bastard and I wouldn't date him. He got pissed and started to run at me, so I ran away. You know the rest." I said as we reached the building for the girls. We stopped at the door because guys couldn't go into the girl's building, and the girls couldn't go into the guy's building either.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said. He nodded, but didn't walk away. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at him.

"I am sorry about my brother. He still has to grow up a lot." I nodded in agreement and walked inside. It was a long first day.

Once inside my room, which Sakura was not in yet, I sat down on the couch and turned my phone back on. I had two messages. One from my parents and the other from Lily.

Mom: Wanted to see how your first day of school was. I hope it was okay! Your father and I are looking forward to seeing your first week of grades next week. Love you.

Me: It was fine. Love you too.

I didn't really know what else to say.

Lily: His name is Jace Mustang. He is soo hot! He just moved here from Chicago. His eyes are Onyx and his hair is black. He has abs! He is soo nice and actually likes that I am hyper a lot and…yeah, he's hot! Soo how was your first official day of school? I miss you and our inside jokes! Tell me everthing!

Me: Jace Mustang, huh? As long as he is nice to you and you're happy, I'm good! If he even hurts a single hair on your head, I will fly to his house and tear him apart, okay? Just let me know! Umm, well I met these Juniors who call themselves the Akatsuki. I have no clue why, but they are pretty cool, except this one guy who wants to fuck me, but that's another story for another time. The classes are okay, but sports don't start for another month! It's sad. Oh, guess what? I pretended that I didn't know Japanese and listened to what people had to say about me. It was pretty funny until the hot shot of the school and his friends got pissed at me for calling them ugly and bastards after they talked about me in Japanese. We had a few punches and stuff, but he walked away after the Akatsuki came to see if I was okay. They are pretty cool, the Akatsuki, there is only one girl though, her name is Konan. She is like an older sister. But anyway, I am babbling. I miss you too. Good luck with your new boytoy lol. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

I shut my phone and got an apple from the fridge and started my homework.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it was okay! I know it was short, but I will make the next one longer! Thanks for reviewing again for those who did! You all get cookies!*cough*imaginary ones*cough* Hehe, um...yup that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Threatened

**A/N: **Well, as I promised, this chapter is longer! Yay! Okay, um…this is where things get interesting, so I won't talk long. I had a sudden thought and I am going with it. I hope it's okay, it was a bitch to write…I actually had to think about things for this chapter! ^-^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Who ever the fuck thinks I own Naruto better go get help because I DON'T own Naruto…sadly.

"_The way I see it, if you want a rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain." – Dolly Parton _

I just finished my homework when I heard the door open, it was Sakura.

"Andrea? Are you there?" She asked me urgently. I stood up and walked toward the door.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?" I asked as she ran up to me and hugged me. 'Huh?'

"Are you okay? I can't believe Sasuke choked you!"

"How did you hear about that? That happened about…an hour ago." I said looking at the clock. We walked to the couch and started to talk.

"Are you kidding? It's all around school! What happened anyway?"

"Well, I ran into him and his friends on my way back here and I pretended that I didn't understand them. Sasuke then proceeded to talk about doing a threesome with him and Kiba and pretending to be my boyfriend so everyone would hate me. I got pissed and told him, in Japanese, that he was an ugly bastard and walked away. He got pissed and ran after me. He has a really short temper." I said. Sakura sat quiet for a moment and I was starting to think I somehow made her mad.

"Are you okay Sakura?" I asked calmly, but she suddenly got up and started to pace around the living room and kitchen.

"I can't believe this…I…just can't…" She started to mumble. I got up and made her stop pacing.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm okay. Nothing really happened anyway." I said hoping to calm her down, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to.

_Slap._

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed at Sakura while holding my cheek that she slapped. She glared at me, so I glared back, not really knowing why we were glaring.

"You bitch! How could you!" She screamed at me. 'Do what?'

"Do what! What the fuck did I do to you!" I screamed back at her. She was trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't helping to say the least.

"You want to know? I'll tell you the fuck why! Sasuke is paying attention to you, not me! That's what! He paid enough attention to you, he wanted to date you!"

"Fake date! So everyone would hate me! What the fuck don't you get about that?" I screamed at her. This was unbelievable! She was jealous of me! I did nothing!

"So? It still would be dating, kissing, sex, you name it!"

"Where the fuck did you get sex from! He's a bastard anyway, even if, if he asked me out, I would deny him. His is an ass who has no morals! How could you like someone like him!"

"He has no morals? Who the hell are you to talk! You pretended not to know Japanese to fool everyone around you! You kicked Sasuke and punched him!" Sakura continued to yell at me. This was getting ridiculous!

"Ha, you don't even know what you're saying! You are just too fucking in love with him that you are blind to what is really happening around him and who he messes with! Get. A. Fucking. Life! No man is worth that! I bet he hits his girlfriends, taps them and then leaves them, and I bet that he shows no feelings toward them!" I screamed at her. She suddenly got very silent, like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"What did you say?" She said in a whisper.

"I said he wasn't worth your time, there are other men out—"

"NO! There isn't! He is the most handsome, athletic, smart, sexy, man on earth. Stay away from him, he is mine. Didn't I tell you that at the assembly?" She said glaring at me. Was she serious? All I saw was a chicken with a cold heart.

"Whatever. But when you get your heart crushed, I will say I told you so." I said walking toward the door with my phone in hand.

"Watch your back Star." Sakura said as I shut the door. 'Um…huh? Did she just say my last name? Tch, whatever.' I thought as I walked outside to the courtyard. I couldn't believe that I got into an argument with Sakura over a guy I didn't even like! It was absurd and very troublesome.

As I was watching people walk by just to pass the time until it got dark, I got a text message. There wasn't a number, it only said blocked. I opened it and almost dropped my phone.

_Cheated your way into this academy, fooled everyone by pretending not to speak Japanese, picking fights with the wrong people, and falling for the wrong person. My, my Andrea, it's been a bad few days and things already aren't looking good for you. I'd watch your back if I were you, something bad might happen._

_-NUBI_

Who the fuck sent me a threat message! I wasn't pissed, no, I was fucking livid to no end! I stood up and looked around for someone with a phone…everyone walking had a phone…great. 'Okay, think Andrea, think…Sasuke is pissed that I beat him in our little fight, Kiba might be pissed about the whole sex thing, Sakura was pissed that Sasuke was paying attention to me, not her…Hidan just seemed to be messing around..Who else was there? Sasuke's fan girls maybe, but that didn't seem too likely. The Akatsuki seemed to like me enough, so it couldn't be one of them…But who would threaten me?' I couldn't think of an answer, but as I was looking for who had texted me, I saw a shadow disappear behind the boy dormitories. 'Who…?' I ran after the shadow, but the shadow saw me and started to run too. Whoever it was was in very good shape, but so was I. I ran around the building and saw a guy in a cloak with red clouds running to get to away, I continued to follow him, but soon we were at the entrance of the boy's dormitories and I couldn't follow him. I stopped at the doors and the guy stopped just inside the doors and turned around. 'What the hell!' I thought as the guy disappeared into the dormitory. People around me did not see the interaction, but I know what I saw, but it couldn't have been real, right?

I started to walk to my dorm, hoping Sakura had chilled out a little, but it was getting dark out and I couldn't stop thinking about the guy who I had chased. What the hell did he want? Why did he hate me so much? Then, I got a chill, like someone was watching me. I looked around, but no one was around because it was getting dark and there was a curfew. Just in case, I ran to the girl's dormitory and just as I made it to the door, I turned around, just in case. But there wasn't anything there, so I walked inside the door. Once I made it inside my room, I noticed right away that Sakura wasn't there. 'Wonder where she is?' I thought as I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_I am sorry that I flipped, but you need to stay away from Sasuke! I mean it! I sleeping over at Ino's so we both can cool off. I am sorry for hitting you too. I'll be back tomorrow night; I doubt that you will trash the place, so yeah. See you._

_-Sakura_

Well, that explained why she wasn't here. But Sakura had some serious emotional problems! One moment she is apologizing and the next she is firmly saying you better not do anything. 'Whatever.' I thought as I walked into my room to get into my pajamas. Once I was dressed, I went into the kitchen to get another apple. The apples they had put in the fridges were fucking amazing! As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed another note that I had not seen before. 'Why did she leave two notes? Maybe in case I didn't see the first one.' I thought as I picked up the second note, but the writing was different. It almost looked like a guy wrote it.

_Your perception skills are shocking Andrea, you almost had me there. How about a little game of catch me if you can? I will leave hints and you need to solve them, once you solve the hints, they will lead you to the next location of the next hint and so on and so forth. The hints that you figure out, I would suggest you memorize or write them down, for they will lead to who I am, but if you can't solve some of the hints, there will be a, so to speak, punishment, and after this said punishment, you will have another chance to solve the hint that you failed to solve. You have only one option and that is to play this little game of ours. I'll give you the first hint, so read carefully._

_School is a great place to meet friends, don't you think? But with new friends come new enemies. The only similarity between the friends and enemies are where they first meet._

_- NUBI_

I stood there stunned. How did a guy get into my room! When I had walked in here earlier, there wasn't a second not, which means that it was left when I was…changing…Fuck. And play a stupid game with a person that threatened me? Why the fuck would I do that! I set the paper down and got water, the note had ruined my appetite. I sat down on the couch and looked at the letter again and again and again. Was this guy serious? Right when I started to contemplate whether I was going to play this guy's little game, my phone rang…It was Lily. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and opened my phone.

Lily: Guess what! My mom said that this summer I could come visit you! Isn't that great! You can show me around Japan and meet your knew friends and we can catch up and make up more inside jokes! I can't wait. And Jace is fucking amazing! (Not like that pervert! I know what you are thinking!) I just mean that, he is so nice to me and yeah we get into little fights now and then, but all relationships are supposed to by like that or they wouldn't work out! Anywho, have you found your hot Asian yet? Once you do, let me know so I can go talk to him about hugging you! I have to go get ready for a movie with Jace, but tell me everything that has happened to you since…yesterday! Cya!

I laughed, me get a hot Asian? Doubtful, and I had my own problems to worry about then dating some guy.

Me: I can't wait for this summer! Showing you around Japan is going to be awesome and making more jokes will make my year! And if Jace does anything, I mean anything to you that you don't consent of or he breaks your heart, I will shred him to pieces, literally. And…um…it's kind of boring here, you know, friends getting b=mad about a guy they like liking you and you don't like them, a guy who threatened me about…well everything, be lying to people, liking Sasuke, etc. It's weird, but don't worry, I have it under control. ^-^ good luck with Jace, I have to go to bed.

I shut my phone and got in my bed, after making sure all the windows and the door were locked, tightly, just in case. Once that was done, I put my phone under my pillow so the alarm on it would wake me up in the morning. Then I fell asleep.

"_You can't escape me." A voice said. I looked around, but it was pitch dark out and I saw nothing._

"_Who are you! Why are you hiding? Scared?" I screamed at the voice. In return, the voice laughed. _

"_No, I am not scared, but you should be. You haven't even thought about the note I gave you. I suggest you figure it out or there will be a repercussion." I kept turning to see if anyone was there, but no one was._

"_Why the hell should I listen to you? You threatened me!" I screamed._

"_That is exactly why you should listen to me. You don't know what I can do to ruin your life. My family is very wealthy and well-known." I stopped turning and thought for a moment._

"_Why me?" I asked. But the voice didn't answer me; I started to get scared then. I heard a noise behind me and I turned and screamed._

_Red eyes._

I shot up sweating. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00 a.m. 'A nightmare, only a nightmare.' I thought as I took out my phone to shut off the alarm since I knew I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Those stupid eyes. They were the ones I saw when the guy turned around in the guy's dormitory. I opened my phone to see I had a message. 'Really Lily! You should know that it's morning here!' I thought as I saw it wasn't Lily. 'Huh?' It was blocked…again…just like the other message. I slowly got it open and read it.

_You have 48 hours to figure out what the hint means and go to the location (which also is a clue to who I am), but if you don't, well then, let's just say that I know people in the U.S. that can reach people you know. You follow where I am going with this? Good. Get going, time is almost up._

_-NUBI_

* * *

**A/N: **I wonder what's going to happen...I wonder who it is...Oh wait...I already do! :) I hope it was good! I'm pretty happy with my hints and stuff, like the name NUBI, that took a while...Um...I don't know when I can update again, finals are very soon and my sister is graduating from high school this weekend and we have family stuff to do and yeah. I hope it was good and got you guys thinking! Sayonara readers. Reviews are always welcomed (and thank you to those who have reviewed! It makes me feel all warm inside...you know? Maybe it's just me...moving on...) um...yup! R&R&F! ^-^ Have any thoughts on who the red eyed creep is? Review and I'll let you guys know if you are on the right trail...I won't tell you who it is, but I'll tell you if your hot or cold. ^-^


	7. Why the fuck is Jace listening to you?

**A/N: **Okay, so firstly, I am sorry to say that it is not Madara. Nice guess though! Okay, um….yeah, I hope this chapter is okay, I just kind of wrote it without thinking too much on it…yup… Oh, and okay, I won't be able to update for a while, you see, I have finals to study for this weekend and then next week is finals, so I won't be able to update until Wednesday night…ish. I am sorry, but yeah…If you guys have any questions as to the plot or anything, review and I will get back to you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers, I do not own Naruto…if you think I do…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? ^-^

"_There's always a little truth behind every "just kidding," a little knowledge behind every "I don't know," a little emotion behind every "I don't care," and a little pain behind every "It's okay." – Yup…_

'….What?' I reread the message again and again to see that I wasn't imaging NUBI threatening my friends and family! Who the fuck did this guy think he is! He had no right to do this to me, what did I do to him? Nothing, I didn't even know him or even who the hell it is! I got up and showered quickly, I was going to do some research at the library. NUBI made a mistake, he told me he was wealthy and knew people in the United States, only so many people here were that wealthy and knew people from the United States. Once I was done with my shower, I made my way to the library we had on campus, it was only about 6 a.m., but the library said anytime, so I went. I grabbed a computer and went to the school's website and looked at the people attending.

There was about three-hundred people attending, most weren't that wealthy, but they got in with their grades and being really smart. I scrolled down until I saw student's whose parents sponsored the school and saw a few names that I recognized. The Uchiha's practically owned the school, so of course their name was there, and then there was Naruto's name and his parents' names. 'Interesting, but he seemed to like me, so it can't be him.' I thought as I scrolled down a little bit more and saw a few more names: Sakura Haruno and her family, Neji Hyuga and his family…'He didn't really talk too much to me, but he did laugh with Sasuke, so maybe…' I continued to scroll down and only saw one more name, Ino Yamanaka and her family. 'Ino, Ino, I know that name…Oh! She was the person Sakura introduced to me. Hmm…she didn't seem too happy to see me…Maybe.' I noticed that Kiba and Shikamaru weren't on there, so that meant they weren't too rich, but I was okay with that, that meant they weren't the ones threatening me. I thought as I stared at the computer screen. But then I thought about the eyes, the red eyes. Who would have red eyes? It didn't seem natural at all. No one on my little 'suspect list' had red eyes. Maybe they were contacts or something…I researched each family and found that everyone of them had people they knew in the United States…Wait…But it was a guy, it couldn't have been a girl, the person went into the guy's dormitory, not the girl's. So that ruled out Sakura and Ino, but that only left two people that I thought it might be. Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. Itachi seemed to like me enough that it wouldn't have been him, right? And Neji didn't have any guy siblings, so that left them. I got up and stretched and looked at the clock. I had spent half an hour on the computer researching stuff. I walked outside to see that the sky was getting a lot lighter and I saw a few people walking around. Nothing bad or unusual.

I sat down in the courtyard by the fountain where I had met Sasuke and his friends on the first day of school and thought about a few things. I would have to play along with this NUBI or my friends and family might be in danger and I couldn't do that to them, so it was inevitable, I would play the game.

_School is a great place to meet friends, don't you think? But with new friends come new enemies. The only similarity between friends and enemies are where they meet._

What could that possibly mean? Okay, so, yes, school is where we meet friends and enemies, but he is talking about a specific location. So, where did I meet both? It can't be…I remembered that when I met Naruto, I also met Sasuke and his friends…right where I am now…I got up and started to look around to see if there was anything laying on the ground or something, but there was nothing! I sat down feeling that I would never figure it out and looked at the water. The moon, which was going down, reflected on the water, making it seem like there were two moons. It was pretty, the water was so clear that you could see the bottom of the 2 feet deep fountain. I looked at the bottom to see pebbles, pennies, and a random piece of paper held down by a rock…wait, what? I walked over to the where the paper was and reached my hand in the water and took it out. I undid the folding job and was about to read it, when I got a text message. It was Lily.

Lily: Wait! Who threatened you! Do I need to come there this instant and kick some ass? What did this guy threaten you about? And what do you mean you have it under control! Tell me everything missy!

Me: Um…well, he just said that, basically, he wouldn't do anything to my friends if I played his little game of catch me if you can. I have to figure out hints and then figure out what the answers to them mean and figure out who the person is. It's not too bad, but I have only 48 hours to figure out the hints…but I have everything under control! So don't worry! How's Jace? I hope it is going well, I have to go to class…so cya!

I sent the test and put my phone quickly away and read the paper that I had found before anyone else interrupted me.

_Decided to play my little game, huh? Good, I don't want any of your friends of family to get into out little game, but we could always turn it into a more risky game, ne? Nice job on figuring out the first clue, good luck making sense of it. Shall I now give you the next clue? From this moment on, you have another 48 hours to figure it out. Good luck._

_Food, beer, games, fun, sleeping, it's all fun and games until the morning. People come and people go whenever they please, but only specific people and only on the weekends. _

'Um...huh?' I thought as I continued to stare at the hint in front of me. Great, no I would be thinking about this hint all day and not school itself. It's too bad that I don't have any classes with Sasuke and his friends so I could observe them and see if any of them were acting stranger or sardonic. But I would have to make due to talking to Sakura and Naruto to find things out.

The sun was fully up now and it was almost 7, classes started at 9, so I still had a while to do whatever I wanted, so I started to walk around aimlessly. As I was walking I heard someone shout my name behind me, it was Sakura.

"Andrea, I'm glad I found you! After school for a while, me and some friends are going to hang out and talk about sports and extracurriculars. Are you in?" She asked me smiling. It seemed like she was in a better mood and it gave me an opportunity to hang out with her friends and find out stuff about Sasuke and his friends. Perfect.

"Sure, why not? I would love to!" I said smiling back at her.

"Yay! Okay, so at 4, we all will meet in the garden area behind the school at chat there. I can't wait, see you there!" She said waving at me as she ran to join some of her friends that were waiting for her. I continued to walk and decided that I would just get my stuff and head to class early to think about the hint.

I walked into math again and sat where I had sat the day before. I leaned back in my chair and stared out the window and began to think. Food, beer, games, fun, and sleeping; the only thing I could come up with was a party of some sorts, but there wasn't any party that I knew of. The whole fun until morning thing also reminded me of party too, but again, there wasn't any party happening anytime soon. The only thing I could come up with was a party, for every part of the hint. Maybe a get together with friends that wasn't actually a party, but there wasn't…wait, Sakura, her friends, and me were having a get together after school for a while to talk about random school topics, maybe that's it…I got taken out of my thinking when a hand passed by my face. I looked up to see Hidan. I glared and he laughed.

"What? You were spacing out, so I decided to help you come back to reality. Your welcome." He said with a smile.

"What if I wanted to stay in my thoughts?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me, it was Itachi.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked making me turn around to see most of the Akatsuki looking at me. I groaned and looked back at Itachi.

"I was thinking about how after school, some of Sakura's friends and I are going to get together to talk about some things, like the sports coming up and other various things." I replied.

"Hn. Sasuke and his friends mentioned going to that. I would rather you didn't pick a fight again." He said with a smirk. I glared with a hint of a smile. 'Aww, he doesn't want me to hurt the Uchiha pride again, how cute.' If Sasuke and his friends were going, then I could get to know them more and see which one was NUBI. It was perfect.

"Don't worry; I won't pick a fight with your brother, yet." I said turning around to get out my notebook just in case I needed them to take notes.

"Why are you going to the little gathering if you don't like half of the people going?" Konan asked me. I turned around to see everyone else was wondering the same thing. 'Great…now I need an excuse…'

"Well, I like sports and we are going to talk about sports too, and I like Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru." I said turning around. I heard a laugh from behind me.

"That is one fucking lame excuse for going. Is that the only fucking reason, you don't have a crush on one of them do you?" Hidan asked me, I turned around and glared.

"Who the fuck would I have a crush on? No one! You are such a pervert Hidan." I said lividly. The rest of the Akatsuki stayed silent through our little qualm, but I saw some smiles on their faces and that only made me angrier. But then Kakashi came in.

"Sorry class, there was this black cat and I didn't want to cross its path." He said. 'Uh-huh, I am sure.' I thought and it seemed everyone else thought what I thought too because Hidan and Deidara spoke at the same time.

"Yeah right! You were just taking your time!" They both screamed making Kakashi smile.

"Okay, okay, you caught me, but we have to start the new unit, exponential formulas." I heard people groan, but I didn't say anything. Kakashi started to write notes on the bored, so I wrote them until I got a message. It was blocked.

_Snooping around, my, my, I do believe that is not a good idea Andrea. It seems as if you basically know who I am though. You accepted Sakura's invitation to the gathering even though you hate most of whom is going, no? I wonder if you think it's one of Sasuke's friends or maybe even Sasuke. Don't get too giddy about searching to find out who I am because, who knows, your friend Lily could get hear broken because her boyfriend broke her heart and left her. Now, wouldn't that be sad?_

_-NUBI_

"Andrea? Is your phone out?" Kakashi interrupted me as I was reading the message. I looked up with shock, but it vanished quickly.

"No, sorry, I was testing things out on my calculator." I said holding up my calculator to show him evidence. He believed me, but once he turned around, a piece of paper bawled up into a ball landed on my desk. I turned around to see Itachi, Hidan, and Konan sitting behind me. 'When did they move?' I thought as I opened the paper.

_Who's NUBI and why is he threatening your friend?_

Fuck, this isn't good. I can't have anyone find out or else Lily could be in trouble. 'Think, think, think!' I thought as I wrote back.

_I don't know what you mean? No one is threatening me._

After a minute they gave me back the paper and I opened it again.

_Andrea, don't play dumb. We read the text message._

I turned around to see them staring at me and I looked at everyone else, they were wondering what was going on, but I couldn't tell them. I was about to write back, but Kakashi had finished teaching us Exponential formulas and gave us homework.

"When did you guys move?" Kakashi asked Itachi, Hidan, and Konan as he gave out homework.

"Huh? We've been here the whole time." Konan answered. Kakashi signed and let it go. Once I finished my homework, which was only five problems long, I didn't write back to them, I didn't want anything to happen to Lily. Wait…if he was threatening Lily's relationship with Jace, which meant that NUBI knew who Jace was. 'Maybe Itachi knows a Jace…' I thought as the bell rang. I sprinted out of the room, not wanting to be questioned farther, but I also had gym next and that meant that I would still be questioned…great.

After I got dressed and walked out into the gym, the Akatsuki stopped talking and looked at me. I paid no heed to them, again, and sat down just as Guy-sensei walked into the gym.

"Youthful students! Isn't a great day to go on an hour jog? I think it is! Let's go!" He told us as he stared to run toward the school's running path; I got up and followed him with the Akatsuki following me.

Just as I thought that I wouldn't get bombarded with questions, the Akatsuki caught up with me and was about a pace behind me with Itachi to my left and Konan to my right. 'Here we go.'

"Andrea, what's going on?" Konan started. I sighed, I didn't want them involved, but maybe they could help me, discretely.

"It's a long story." I started, but Itachi interrupted me.

"We have an hour." He said sounding not so happy about that fact. I groaned at the fact that we would be running for a fucking hour.

"A few days ago, I got a text message, threatening me and my family and friends in America. He said he wanted to play a game of 'catch me if you can,' and he said that if I didn't play I would regret it. So I am playing this game. He gives me hints about locations that give hints about who he is. I figured out the first hint, but then I did some research because he said he was wealthy and knew people in America and only so many people here are wealthy and know people in America, and I came up with two possibilities. Which is why I am going to the meeting with Sakura and the others." I said running out of breath from running and talking.

"Who do you think it is?" Itachi asked me. I didn't really want to tell him, but if I did, maybe he could tell me things about Sasuke and his friends.

"Sasuke and Neji." I said softly, waiting for Itachi's response. He looked at me with slightly widen eyes.

"Why Sasuke?"

"Well, you guys are wealthy, you have connections in America, and Sasuke hates me. Neji is wealthy, he knows people in America, and although he didn't out right show any negative feelings toward me, he went along with Sasuke." I said. He thought for a moment, but didn't say anything, so I did.

"Itachi, do you know anyone by the name of Jace?" He looked at me confused.

"No, why?" 'Damn.' I thought.

"Does Sasuke of Neji know him?" He shook his head waiting to know why this was relevant.

"This guys that is threatening me, NUBI, he says he knows Jace, my friend's boyfriend." Everyone thought for a moment, but all of them had the same answer, Sasuke didn't know anyone named Jace and neither did Neji. 'But wait, if they don't know Jace, then the person threatening me isn't them…I've been looking in the wrong direction, but that can't be right! The hint said that I had made friends and enemies in the school courtyard, right where I met Sasuke and his friends. Who else could it be!'

After I almost died from running for an hour, I went to get changed, but something was off, something didn't feel right. I looked around, but nothing seemed to be out of place or anything. I walked over to my clothes froze. I heard someone walk behind me.

"Hello Andrea." The voice said, but it was distorted or tampered with, because it didn't sound like a person, it sounded like…like…Dark Vader…like someone hiding their voice. I turned around to see red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahaha, a cliff hanger! Wonder what is going to happen! I do feel kind of sorry though because I can't update until Wednesday...But you guys can wait until then...right? R&R&F! ^-^ Thanks for reading!  
**  
Lily: **How could you! You know how much cliff hangers suck!  
**Me: **Yup, but I am in the mood to be evil ^-^  
**Lily: **Well then, maybe I will have to put a cliff hanger in my story!  
**Me:** You could...oh, but wait, your ff isn't working correctly, now is it?  
**Lily: **No, but when it does, I will make a cliff hanger, just for you!  
**Me: **Fine!  
**Lily: **Fine!  
**NUBI:** Break it up girls.  
**Lily and Me: **...um...how did you get here...?  
**NUBI: **I followed you both.  
**Lily and Me: ***Both look at each other...**Both run away screaming*  
**NUBI: **What'd I do?


	8. A mask and a lonely heart

**A/N: **Hello readers! I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long to update! You see, I went to a sleepover Wednesday after my last day of school and then I had personal matters to attend to and then today I was busy being lazy. I am terribly sorry, but I made this chapter kind of long for you guys! I hope that makes up for it all. And I am not too happy with this chapter, but I think it worked itself out in the end…I think…I hope! Please let me know how it was. This chapter makes me feel uneasy, so it would be great to hear some feedback from you guys! I hope it's okay, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors you may find. R&R&F! Enjoy!

**WARNING(READ!):**Okay…well, this chapter contains some…yaoi/bi references. If you don't like it, I am sorry, but if you don't, then don't read. There is nothing _bad_ in this chapter and nothing too bad in the future, I promise, I am not that type of writer. But there is yaoi/bi talk in this. Just to warn everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I would love to own Naruto! Kami, I would, but I do not. If I did, I would make Sasuke less of a bastard, I would make Kabuto die, I would make Itachi come back alive, I would make Naruto Hokage right away, and I would have the Uchiha's back! Yup…that's what I would do…

"_You said you went for a walk, what kind of walk takes 6 hours!" "A long one?"_

"_Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in Y." – From Mortal Instruments series. (Awesome books, you guys should read them…that's where Jace came from!)_

The same ones from the person who I chased into the boy's dormitory. He had a mask covering his face so I couldn't see him, but his eyes were so red, but there weren't like any eyes I had ever seen, they were almost animal like.

"W…what…? Who the hell are you?" I almost screamed at him as I walked forward to take off his mask, but his sinister laugh stopped me.

"You don't get it do you? I told you not to do research, but you still did, from the Akatsuki. Wondering how I know? I like to spy."

"Why are you doing this to me? I did nothing to you! I don't even know you!" I screamed at the person. He laughed again.

"But Andrea, you do know me. And why? It's simple. Sasuke is mine. Not yours." He said getting closer to me. I walked backwards until my back hit the lockers.

"What? But, you're a guy, you can't—"

"Don't like gays do you? Well, let's just say, I don't care what you say. You got yourself into this mess and you are going to get out of it."

"But, I don't even like him! I hate him, he was a jerk! A basta—"I stopped halfway with my sentence when I felt a hand smack my face. I stared, livid that he actually hit me.

"You may not like him, but he likes you. You are going to pay for that."

"You fucking hit me! And so what? I can't control other people's feelings! And what if he isn't gay? Have you thought about that?" I said stepping away from the lockers and walked up to the person.

"You don't know do you? Well don't feel bad, Itachi doesn't know either, Sasuke is Bi. Now, as to what I was saying earlier, don't think about getting anymore help, you will do this like a big girl and maybe, just maybe, I will have Jace stay with Lily and maybe I won't mess up your report card that your parents are getting."

"You wouldn't! You, you asshole!" I screamed lunging at him, but he stepped out of the way and I missed him by an inch.

"I would. If you don't believe me, I told Jace to have a little fight with Lily. We'll see how things work out." He started to walk away, but I stopped him with a question.

"Why does Jace do what you tell him to?" He didn't turn around when he answered.

"You'll find out. Don't forget about the dead line for the last hint I gave you. Have fun." Then he was gone.

I stood there a moment and thought about what NUBI had said. Basically, I couldn't get help from anyone, tell anyone what was going on, research anything anymore, and I had to figure out all of the stupid hints just to figure out who the hell NUBI was. But what the hell did figuring out NBUI's identity have to deal with Sasuke not liking me anymore? And NUBI liked Sasuke, even though he was a guy. And Sasuke was Bi…only his closest friends would know that because NUBI said that not even Itachi knew about it. So I was looking in the right direction, it was just that the Akatsuki didn't know much. Okay…now, why did Jace listen to NUBI? Wait! Jace, Lily! I got out my phone and called Lily.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" A voice said. It was Lily…and she was crying.

"Lily! It's me, Andrea. Are you okay? Was it Jace?" I asked quickly. 'Kami, I hope she's okay.'

"Andrea? Oh god, I don't know what I did! Jace suddenly got mad over me talking to our friend, Kyle. He said that if we boyfriend and girlfriend, then I shouldn't need to talk to anymore guys. He said that he needed…time…" Lily started to cry again. I was going to kill Jace!

"Lily? It's okay, I promise. Everything will work out okay! And don't listen to him; you should be able to talk to whomever you want to! Okay? I promise everything will work out, just let him cool off and…and…yeah." I didn't know what to say. She liked him and he was only using her because of NUBI.

"Alright…I'll give him a bit, but what if he doesn't want to stay together? Andrea, I don't want to breakup with him."

"It's okay. He won't breakup with you. I have to go back to class, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." I hung up and sat down on the bench. Why would NUBI go through all of this trouble just to make sure I don't like Sasuke! It made no sense, none of it did. And how was any of it going to make Sasuke not like me anymore? I looked up at the clock and noticed the bell was going to ring soon, so I got dressed quickly and got my stuff together. I ran out of the locker room right as the bell rang and ran into someone and dropped all of my stuff

"Oh! Tobi is so sorry! Tobi didn't realize that you were there! Tobi will help because he is a good boy." I looked up to see Tobi.

"It's okay Tobi. And thanks for helping." I said as he gave me back my books that I dropped. As he handed me back my books, I noticed something in his other hand.

"Tobi, where did you get that mask?" Tobi looked at his hand and smiled.

"Oh, this? Tobi just found it! Tobi thought it might be yours and was looking for you. Is it not yours?"

"Yes it's mine. I just wanted to know where you found it, I've been looking everywhere for it." I said as I took the mask.

"Tobi found it by the boy's locker room. Tobi is a good boy right?"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy, thank you! I have to go." I shouted as I ran down the hall to go to lunch. We were able to go back to our dorms for lunch, which was awesome. As I left the building, I slowed down to a walk and looked at the mask. The mask was orange and had two holes for the eyes. The mask was plain besides a small spiral on the forehead. It looked like a symbol of something. I walked back into my dorm to find a note.

_Hey Andrea, I am eating lunch with Ino; you can come if you like. We are just in the cafeteria. If not, it's okay too. I'll see you later._

_-Sakura_

I threw the paper away and got on the internet. I had to see if the symbol meant anything. I scrolled threw four pages of symbols before I saw what was on the mask. The spiral had a name next to it. No way. It couldn't be. I shut my computer in astonishment. There was no way he was NUBI. 'I guess after the little get together should make everything clear.' I ate lunch quickly and went to my next class, English. As I headed to class, I thought about the clue again. A party, that was the answer, but there wasn't a party yet, so maybe a party is going to happen this weekend…it is Friday.

I walked into class to see the Akatsuki talking about something. As I walked in, they stopped talking and sat down in their respected spots. I sat down in mine and got out my homework. I looked out the window and spaced out thinking about how wrong I was and how NUBI was-

"Watcha thinking?' Hidan said waving a hand in front of my face…again. I looked at him and glared full on. I was not in the mood to talk to him and for him to hit on me. His grin went away upon seeing my face.

"What? I was only messing with you, sheesh." Hidan said sitting back down, but everyone was looking at me. 'Wonder what's going on?' I thought as someone spoke up.

"Andrea, what's up?" Konan asked me. I looked at her and smiled a little about her worry.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Did NUBI threaten you again?" Pein asked. I looked at him with shock. Why were they bringing him up again?

"No, and even if he was, it's none of your guy's business." I said turning around, but they kept talking.

"It is if you think it's my brother." I turned around to Itachi.

"I don't think it's your brother anymore. I'm sorry I thought so." He continued to try to read my face as he spoke again.

"Why not? Earlier you thought it was him, why the sudden change in thought?" Hmm, how was I going to tell them that NUBI met me in the locker room and I figured out who NUBI was?

"NUBI met up with me after gym and let's just say, it was not Sasuke." They all gasped.

"You saw who it was?" Hidan asked.

"No, he has a mask on."

"Then how do you know it wasn't Sasuke."

"NUBI likes Sasuke and is pissed that Sasuke likes me."

"Sasuke tried to kill you." Hidan said.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know how guys think. Maybe he got respect for me when I whipped his ass." I said.

"Wait…did you say this NUBI likes Sasuke? So it's a girl?" Konan asked.

"Um…no. It's a guy." I said watching their faces go from shock to some acceptance and others disgust. Pein, Konan, and Itachi accepted it and Hidan looked disgusted.

"What! But…but…that's gay." Hidan said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Itachi, don't you have a problem with it?" I looked to see how Itachi would take Hidan's question.

"Why would I?" Itachi said. I smiled. I wondered if he did know that Sasuke was Bi.

"Because a guy likes your brother! That's just, that's just—"

"Just what? Wrong? Gross? I do not think it is. I accept it and I accept Sasuke. He is Bi, I thought you guys knew that." Itachi said with no emotion. So Itachi did know. I looked back at Hidan to see his face turn apologetic. But he didn't have time to say anything because our teacher, Asuma-sensei, walked in.

"Morning class. Let's start with a creative writing topic shall we."

It was finally time to go to the little meeting with Sakura and the others. I walked to the garden behind the school and saw Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura spotted me first.

"Hey Andrea!" She yelled making everyone turn to look at me.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Sakura.

"Hey sorry about the other day when, well you know." Kiba started to say.

"No you aren't. But I forgive you anyway." I said making him blush. He still wanted to have threesome with me…jerk. I looked at Sasuke to see him staring at me. I waited to see NUBI's reaction, but he didn't make any gesture toward it.

"Hey guys, let's just get along okay? We have stuff to talk about, believe it!" Naruto said. Everyone smiled at his comment and we started to talk about the clubs that were going to be set up. There was going to be a volleyball club, a basketball club, a writing club, an art club, and a few other clubs. We all decided that we would all be in about two clubs or so and that we should stick together a little because, since we knew each other, we would do better in the clubs.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot. I am having a party at my house tomorrow night. You all are invited." Sasuke said. Sakura and Ino practically squealed, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shikamaru said they would come nonchalantly, and Naruto said he would definitely come…after he talked to his dad. I said I would come and he smiled.

"Sorry about tackling you. You fight very well by the way." I snorted.

"You aren't sorry, and there is more where that came from." I said getting up.

"Where are you going? We were going out for pizza, believe it!" Naruto said. I looked at him when I answered.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have stuff to do, but thanks anyway. See you guys tomorrow." I said walking away. I turned the corner of the school building leaving the garden out of site, when Sasuke came around the corner too.

"Hey, wait up."

'What?" I said glaring. He smiled.

"I like that about you. I'll text you my address so you know where you're going tomorrow, what's your number?" I glared and then smiled. He gave me a questioning look.

"Ask Itachi." I said walking away. I saw his face as I turned though, he looked jealous. I wasn't even seeing Itachi and he didn't even have my number, but it was fun to make Sasuke mad. I went to find Itachi so I could have him give my number to Sasuke and found him walking to the boy's dormitory.

"Itachi." I yelled at him making him stop and turn around.

"Hn?"

"Can you give Sasuke this for me?' I asked giving him a paper with my number on it. He took it.

"May I ask why? I though you hated him?"

"Oh, I do. But he said he would text me where he lives to give me directions for tomorrow for his party and I said that he could just ask you to make him angry. It worked." I said smirking. He shook his head.

"I'll give it to him. But answer me this, why won't you let me or the Akatsuki help you with NUBI?" I frowned.

"Because he threatened me about Lily and about my report card and not you. You saw the message. I'm okay though. I promise. I have to go; my parents are going to call me soon. Thanks for giving Sasuke my number!" I shouted to Itachi as I headed for my dorm.

I walked into my dorm and saw that Sakura was still hanging out with everyone, so I sat down and turned on the T.V. Nothing was on, so I went to get an apple from the fridge just as my phone vibrated. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"How's the campus honey? Is it like it was in the pictures? How are the classes?" My mom asked. 'She didn't even ask if I was happy or not.' I thought.

"Yes mom, the campus is like the pictures and it's fine. The classes are fine too." I said sitting down on the couch again.

"I'm glad to hear that. How are your grades?"

"Good, I still a hundred in all of my classes."

"That's great! Are they challenging?"

"Mom, they are fine, okay."

"Alright, well I'm glad you're okay. Your dad says hello."

"Tell him hello too. I have to go do homework. Love you mom." I said and hung up before she could reply. The first phone call I get from my parents and they don't even ask me if I am okay. That's just great, not. And I didn't have homework, but I just didn't want to talk to my mom at the moment, I had other things to think about. NUBI, the name makes sense now. After the little meeting earlier, it made sense. Right as I was thinking about NUBI I got a text. It was blocked.

_Hmm, Andrea, it's not nice to take people's mask, now is it? I'm going out on a limb and say that you looked up the symbol and found out who I am, didn't you? Should have picked up the mask when it fell; damn, now you won't have to figure out anymore hints. Hmm, this is getting interesting. Meet me at the fountain where we first met at midnight. Don't get caught sneaking out. _

_-NUBI_

Shit. He knew I knew. I hope Jace didn't break up with Lily…I called her just to make sure.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily, you sound happier."

"I am; you were right! He gave me flowers and we went to a movie and he said that he was sorry for freaking out and that I could still talk to Kyle as long as I didn't flirt with him. He is the best."

"Yeah, just be careful okay?"

"Why? Are you okay Andrea? You sound a little off or something."

"I'm okay. I have to go get ready for bed though. I'm glad you made up with Jace though."

"Thanks! Night!"

"Night." I hung up and threw my phone. Lily shouldn't have to go through this or be in the middle of this whole situation. It has nothing to do with her or even with me! I still didn't even know where this was going! I mean, even if I would have figured out all of the hints and figured out who NUBI was, how would that have solved Sasuke liking me? It wouldn't have! Sasuke didn't even know his friend liked him! 'Ugh, this is such a mess, and it's only the first week of school. Great.' I looked at the clock, it was about 11 pm, wow, time flies when you are thinking. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a hoodie and some sweats. I didn't really care what NUBI thought about me. He liked Sasuke, not me.

I walked outside to the fountain and sat down. The sky was filling with clouds; it was going to storm soon. I looked at my phone, it was about midnight. I looked around and saw no one, so I looked at the mask that I brought with me. Idiot, if he didn't want me to figure out who he was this soon, he should have picked up his stupid mask. I heard a stick crunch. I turned around to see NUBI in all black.

"Here is your stupid mask." I said as I threw him his mask. He caught it and laughed.

"Thanks, so you actually figured it out with a simple symbol?" He asked me.

"Yes and no. The symbol helped with the name, but the name NUBI helped too. You shouldn't use your signature saying everywhere you go." I said and saw him think for a moment.

"Ha, you would figure it out huh? It doesn't matter, the only thing that does matter is that Jace is still listening to me and he could hurt your friend's heart."

"Why are you doing this? You know I don't like Sasuke, even if he does like me! What would you have done once I figured out all of your hints and I knew who you were?" I asked waling toward him. He didn't back up when he answered.

"Honestly. I just wanted to keep you occupied with this whole NUBI thing and not with Sasuke. And you might return his feelings, he is hot. And after you figured out who I was, I was still going to use Jace and Lily as leverage." He said. I stopped waling when I was about a foot away from him.

"Why bring Lily in this? She has nothing to do with this! How did you even find out about her? And why the hell does Jace listen to you? And how did you get the red eyes?" I wanted answers and he was going to tell me!

"Lily is your best friend that you would do anything for, so she is apart of this until I say otherwise. I found out about her when I broke into your dorm room and looked through your phone and saw the texts from Lily and your parents. And Jace and I used to go out. I told him that I would go back out with him if he did me a favor. You see, he was going to America for a vacation with his family and it was perfect. The red eyes? I got contacts, you see, it's much more fun to scare someone with different colored eyes." He said. I smacked him.

"What was that!' He asked me.

"Payback. Leave Lily out of this and leave my grades out of this too! I don't like Sasuke and I never will."

"Maybe. I'll see how the party goes and if everything goes well, then I will tell Jace to end the relationship nicely." He said. I glared.

"Why don't you just tell Sasuke you like him?" He looked horrified for a second.

"Why? Because I am his best friend, he wouldn't feel the same way."

"Then why go through all of this! You will never know until you tell him." I said starting to feel a little bad for him.

"Because he told me so!" He said falling to his knees. I sat down in front of him.

"What do you mean? When did he tell you this?"

"It was when he told me he was Bi. He said that he was glad that I wasn't Bi too and that I didn't like him because it wouldn't work out." He said crying.

"Wait, so he doesn't know that you are gay?"

"I am Bi! And no he doesn't." I sighed.

"I wonder why he said it wouldn't work out between you two…I have an idea if you are willing to listen." I said slowly waiting for him to look back up and stop crying. It took a minute, but he looked up.

"What kind of idea?"

"If you stop blackmailing me and stop messing with me, I can help you get together with Sasuke, well I can try." He thought for a moment.

"Why would you help me after everything?"

"Because when we first met, you were the only one who actually was nice to me. And even though you did everything to me, you did it because of love. Your method was just a little off." I said laughing, causing him to laugh too.

"Okay. I'll call Jace in the morning. I don't know what to say." He said.

"Well, you can say sorry and thank you." I said getting up. He got up and hugged me and I hugged back.

"I am sorry. And thank you for helping me." I smiled.

"It's okay. I get it…sort of. Just start thinking before you do something, okay?"

"That's not something I normally do."

"Haha, I believe it. Listen, I have to sleep so I can get up early for Sasuke's party. Oh, I kind of gave Itachi my number so he could give it to Sasuke so he could tell me where he lived. Sorry, but I made him mad by telling him Itachi had my number." I said hoping he would understand. He did.

"It's okay. I bet he did get mad thought when you told him Itachi had your number. But how are you going to get Sasuke to like me?"

"Well, first I am going to figure out if he has any feelings for you, but to do that, I will have to get a little closer to him. I personally am not looking forward that, but once I figure out if he does or not, I will let you know and things will go on from there. How's that sound?' He thought for a moment.

"Alright, thank you again."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Believe it!" Naruto said as he ran back to his dorm as I went to mine.

* * *

**A/N: **So did I have everyone tricked by hinting that it was Sasuke who was NUBI? I hope so, that's what I was trying to do! So anyone figure out what NUBI means? It means...Naurto Uzumaki, Believe It. It took forever to figure out, but I thought it was okay. ^-^ How was it the chapter? I hope it was okay! R&R&F! Um...I don't know when I'll update next, but I didn't leave off on a cliff hanger! ^-^ Sayonara readers!


	9. Author's Note

Hello readers, I am sorry to say that I am not continuing this story. I have hit a road block and cannot think of where to go next with this story. I have been on a sort of vacation with a friend to Chicago this week and tried to think of something to do with my story, but nothing came up. I have writers block severely and just can't think of what to do next. This story, I must say, is my second or third favorite that I have written and I am sorry that I cannot continue with it. I also know that this is the second story that I am not finishing and I am terribly sorry about that...

**Lily: **What! Another one? You told me that you wouldn't discontinue another story again!  
**Me: **I know…I'm sorry…  
**Lily: **You should be! I can't believe you are doing this, AGAIN!  
**Me: ***Laughs hysterically*  
**Lily:** What the heck is so funny! You are discontinuing another story and you're laughing!  
**Me: **Well, you see… I am feeling a… little… evil at the moment…  
**Lily: **What does that mean?  
**Me: **Continue reading the rest of the A/N and you'll find out ^-^

Okay, Okay…I have a confession…I do have writers block and I did promise Kupochan14 that I wouldn't discontinue another story, BUT I am not discontinuing this story. I am feeling evil right now and decided to play with you guys… ^-^ Hehe, Sorry, I hope you guys will forgive me, but since I am not discontinuing this story I hope that makes up for me lying! But honestly, I don't know when I will update again. I have some ideas, but most of them lead nowhere and that won't help me finish this story. So I will update again, but I don't know when I will. I am sorry! I do want to thank everyone who has read my story and put up with the grammar errors (I read through my story and found multiple errors; I am so sorry that I did not find them). Sayonara readers and I WILL update, I just don't know when. ^-^ Yup…bye!


	10. We?

**A/N: **Okay, so guess what? I thought of an idea! I hope it will work out and I kind of just started to type without thinking, so I hope it's okay! I just want to say thank everyone who reviewed and said they wanted more, it means a lot to me that you guys like this story so much! And thank you .L for PMing me and telling me how much you loved my story! ^-^ I started to write right after you did so, so this chapter is dedicated to you for helping get my butt working on this story. And I, again, am sorry for tricking all of you like I did in the author's note. I was I a really evil mood ^-^ Mwhahahahaha*cough* Sorry, hairball. Anywho, I hope this chapter is okay, please let me know if it wasn't! I will apologize now for any grammar mistakes, you see, it's about 1 am right now and I am wired…I am soooo not tired right now, which is really bad, but hey, whatever! So again, sorry for any plot/grammar errors you may find! R&R&F please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; the only thing I want to own is SHINee…yup! If you don't know them…shame on you! ^-^

"_Why do we feel safe under blankets? It's not like a murder will come in thinking 'I'm gonna ki…-ahh damn! She's under a blanket.'" – Hey, it will work…I hope...I want to believe it will work, so it will work…right?_

As I entered my dorm room, I noticed Sakura's shoes were by the door; she was here.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm back." I said as I entered the kitchen to see her getting water. She looked at me for a second.

"Hey, so are you going to Sasuke's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I kind of told him and Naruto I would, so yeah. But don't worry, I won't hit on him."

"It's fine, I know you don't like him; I was just jealous that he was paying more attention to you than me, but I'm over it now." She said as we both moved on the couch to watch TV.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight? It's a Friday and I can't believe we are staying in our dorm. I say we go Ino's dorm and have a girl's night, how about it?" Sakura asked me. I didn't really like Ino and she didn't really like me, but if I was going to be here for a few years, I would have to get along with people around here.

"Sure, it beats sitting here all night." I said.

We took a few of our things with us, like a pillow, a blanket, essentials, et cetera and we headed for Ino's dorm, which was up a floor. We waited for the elevator and as it arrived and opened, we noticed someone already in it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Sakura and I got into the elevator.

"Actually, I am looking for you. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a while, maybe you could sleepover." Konan asked me. I looked at Ino and then back.

"Well, actually, Sakura and I were—"

"It's okay, you go. It seems important, whatever it is. Don't worry, we can re-schedule some other time. Go!" Sakura told me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Alright, where's you dorm room?" I asked Konan.

"It's on the fourth floor." When we got to the third floor, Sakura got off and we said our goodbyes. Once she was off, I started my questioning.

"What's up? You normally don't go looking for me just to talk." I said looking at her seriously. She smiled.

"We'll talk when we get to my room, but don't worry, everything is fine." When the elevator opened on the fourth floor, I followed Konan to her room, room 4321.

Her room was, to put it bluntly, blue. The set up was the same as my dorm room; it had a kitchen connected to a living room, a bathroom down the hall, a bedroom with two beds, and a closet, but the couch was blue, the walls were blue, the bedding was blue, the tiles in the kitchen were even blue, it was really pretty, but a lot of blue.

"Where's your roommate?" I asked sitting down on her couch.

"I convinced her to go sleepover at her friends. She was already planning on it, but didn't want me to be alone, but I told her I was having company over. Water?" She asked. I nodded and she sat down next to me giving me water.

"So, what's this about?" I asked looking around, noticing something was off. I couldn't place it, but it seemed as if I was being watched or something.

"It's about the text earlier. I know you don't want help, but if someone is threatening you, we need to know." Wait…what?

"We? Who's we?" She looked stunned for a moment and then recovered.

"Oh, did I say we? I meant me. I am worried, so please talk to me." I knew I wasn't getting out of her room without telling her what was going on. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Good. Now, please, start from the beginning."

"Well, I got a text saying how I cheated my way to get here and how I was falling for the wrong person and –"

"Wait, you're falling for someone?" Konan asked me.

"Please don't interrupt me. And no, well, yes, but NUBI thought I was falling for Sasuke, but I wasn't and still am not. After I got the text, I saw a shadow behind the boy's dormitories and I ran after it, but the person saw me and started to run to. I stopped following him once he entered the boy's dormitories. Later I got a note in my room from NUBI saying how he wanted to play a game and if I didn't play the game or I got the hints wrong, my friends and family would pay for it since he knew people in America and he was wealthy. With that information I started to do research on everyone here to see if any family had connections in America and I narrowed it down to two people."

"Sasuke and Neji."

"Right. But then I got another message saying how I shouldn't snoop around or else by best friend's boyfriend would breakup with her. His name was Jace."

"So that's why you asked Itachi if Sasuke of Neji knew any Jace. I know that, but what happened in the locker rooms?" Konan asked.

"After we ran for an hour, I walked into the girl's locker room and NUBI was there, but with a voice changer and a mask on, so I couldn't hear or see who it was. He told me not to get help from the Akatsuki or he would send my parents a bad report card that I supposedly got, thus making my parents pissed off at me and making my life hell. It was a threat I took seriously, so I am sorry about that."

"It's okay, but you know we could have helped you out discretely, right?" There was that word again, 'we'. I took the moment to pretend I was going to the bathroom and on the way, I looked around. By the door, there was a shoe place and I noticed that if was full … of exactly seven pairs of shoes. Two of those were Konan and mine, but the others had no place. In the bathroom, I washed my hands and thought about how the shoes looked. Then it hit me.

I walked back to the couch and saw Konan still there.

"Okay, so what happened after that?"

"Actually, after that, I ran into Tobi. He had a mask, the mask NUBI had, and asked if it was mine. I said yes just to get the mask and study it to see if anything was on it that could help me find out who NUBI was, I did some research and found out who it was by the symbol left on the mask."

"Who was it?" She asked in a split second. I smiled.

"I'm getting there. After that, I got another text from NUBI saying how he knew that I knew who he was and to meet him in the courtyard passed curfew. I did and I saw him just after midnight."

"Who!" She practically screamed.

"Hidan." She looked dumbfounded. Then I heard a noise in the closet and Hidan came running out.

"What the hell! I am fucking not NUBI! Who the hell do you think I am? A stalker?" Hidan yelled at me. I laughed and Konan, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi just stared at me as I continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Konan asked me. I finally stopped laughing for a second to get out what I was trying to get out.

"Hidan … he … he finally came out of … the closet!" I said laughing again after seeing his face. Konan smiled, Deidara joined me on the floor laughing, Sasori smiled, Kisame laughed, but didn't join Deidara and me on the floor, and Itachi smirked.

"I am not gay! And everyone else came out of the closet too, not just me! You fucking bitch!" He said coming after me, causing me to stop laughing and stand up. Everyone was done laughing as Kisame held Hidan back.

"Hidan, enough." Itachi said. Hidan stopped, but was still pissed.

"Andrea, why did you say it was Hidan?" Itachi asked me seriously. Everyone looked at me and I sighed.

"Because I knew you all were listening and had to find some way to get you guys out here somehow." I said sitting in the chair across from the couch, which everyone decided to sit on, making me feel awkward.

"Andrea, what who is NUBI? And what happened after you found out who it was?" Itachi asked me again.

"Listen for right now and don't interrupt me whatsoever! NUBI is Naruto; the symbol on the mask was a spiral that meant Uzumaki. I know, weird, but anywho, Naruto likes Sasuke and was pissed that he likes me, so he decided to make up NUBI. I was pissed at him, but then felt sorry for him because he was in love with his best friend that didn't love him back. I asked him how he knew Sasuke didn't like him and he said that when Sasuke came clean to him about being Bi, Sasuke said something along the lines that he was glad Naruto wasn't Bi too because it wouldn't work out between them. I told Naruto I would help him out by seeing if Sasuke actually does or doesn't like him. But I don't want to get too close to Sasuke, so … yeah, that's about it. Now the questions may begin."

"Naruto likes Sasuke?"

"Naruto is Bi too?"

"How the hell did Naruto come up with the whole NUBI thing on his own?"

"How are you going to find out if Sasuke likes Naruto?"

The last question was what I was working on, but didn't know exactly how I was going to do it. I knew that I would have to get closer to Sasuke, but I didn't know how to go about things after.

"Itachi, I may need your help with this one." I said to him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you need Itachi's help? Why not mine bitch?" Hidan asked me. I glared and he looked away, causing Kisame to laugh at him resulting in Kisame getting punched.

"Enough, both of you! Itachi, will your parents be home tomorrow night to chaperone the party?"

"No, I was going to chaperone." 'Yes!' I thought; this was going to work. I had a plan, but I would have to something I never thought I would have to do just to get two people together. This was going to be a mess.

"Okay, now, I am going to ask you something and I hope you won't freak out about it." I said wincing a bit, causing everyone to look at me questionly.

"What could be so bad that Itachi loses his cool?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah really, it can't be that bad." Sasori said. I shut my eyes and asked.

"Will you allow alcohol at the party?" When I opened my eyes I saw a mix of emotions. Konan had her mouth open in shock, Sasori was just as shocked, Deidara looked a little lost of words, Kisame and Hidan had smirks on their faces, and Itachi was … was indifferent?

"Why do you want alcohol at the party?" Itachi asked with amusement in his voice.

"What, do you think I want you brother drunk and all over me? No! You idiots," I said laughing, "yes, I do want him drunk, but not for that reason. If he is drunk, then maybe, maybe he will be more willing to tell his feelings for Naruto or someone else." I said looking at everyone, seeing a light bulb go off over their heads.

"Come one Itachi, it's only a night, and it's at your house. It's right on the campus and everyone can spend the night. It'll be fine. Be fun for once!" Kisame said to Itachi, who in return looked at him with a glare. Just when I thought he would say no, he didn't.

"Fine, but there are rules." I was so happy that he was willing to help me with my plan that I didn't think and run up to him and hugged him. Then I realized what I was doing and stepped away form him awkwardly.

"Um, sorry, I don't know what came over me … you were saying there were rules?" I said sitting back down. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were laughing, Itachi was still indifferent and Konan had a weird look on her face. 'What is she thinking?' I thought seeing her smile at me with warmth that meant something I wasn't catching.

"Yes, the first rule is that everyone here will be present at the party and will not drink to make sure everyone is okay. The second is that we have to be kept in the loop of your plan. The third one is that there will be no making out, no sexual intercourse, and no leaving the house if anyone is intoxicated. Is that understood to everyone?" Itachi said looking at everyone. Hidan looked sad about the no drinking thing and sex thing, but over all, everyone was on board with me. 'Yay.' I thought.

"Now, Andrea, what is the plan?"

"Alright the plan is…"

Once I told everyone what the plan was, Konan said we all had to get out of her dorm because it was getting late. I was the last one in her room and was about to leave, but she stopped me. I looked at her about to ask what was going on, but she spoke first.

"I thought you were sleeping over?" She said with a smile. I smiled back as we made our way to her bedroom. We got our beds set up and once we were lying down looking at the ceiling, Konan started to talk.

"Spill." She said smiling. I just looked at her.

"Spill what? I don't get it."

"Oh come on, you said you were falling for someone. Who?" I looked at her in shock; she remembered that part of my story. 'Dang.'

"Um … well, it's … um … well, it's … I don't know how to say it." I said at a loss for words. Konan laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting up a little. Once she was done laughing, she sat up a little too.

"It's Itachi right? It's okay, I get it. You think you can't have him or you think he doesn't like you, right? Well, you'll never know if you don't ask. Trust me; I've been through the same thing." I stared at her.

"How did you know? And what do you mean you've been through the same thing?"

"Well, I could tell by how you look at him every time you see him and by how you hugged him." I blushed, great, I was obvious about how much I liked him.

"And, I liked Pein for the longest time and he finally came up to me and asked why I kept staring at him. I was embarrassed, but I told him I liked him and he said he felt the same way. And since then, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend." Konan said looking back at the ceiling.

"Really? You guys keep it so secret. But I am too shy to ask him! I don't know what to do!" I said lying back down.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, you'll know." I hated when people said that, but I guess I would have to wait until after the whole Naruto and Sasuke thing to deal with my own problems. Soon after the conversation, Konan and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a text message and to find Konan not in her bed. I sat up and saw that the text was from Sasuke.

_Be at my house at 7:30 pm. Alcohol will be served and we have enough supplies to make sure everyone can sleep overnight. My house is the big house to behind the school. You can't miss it. See you there ;)_

I told him I would be there around 7:30 and got up to find Konan. She was in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Morning sleepy head." She said as I sat across from her as she gave me a cup of Chai tea.

"Thanks. How long did I sleep in?" I asked taking a sip.

"Not long, only a half an hour. So you ready for the party?"

"Honestly, no. I don't know if my plan will work." I said putting my cup down.

"Don't worry, your plan is pretty good. I think it will work, but I don't know if Hidan, Deidara or Kisame will stick to the whole 'no drinking' rule, but if they don't, then it will get interesting and fast." She said with a smile.

"Did Itachi, by chance, say who was going to be at the party?"

"Actually he did, he said it was good to know the number of people so we all could make sure no one went to their dorms drunk and we not realize it. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Tobi unfortunately, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, you, and the most of the Akatsuki will be there. Kakuzu has business with his father to attend to, Pein has things to do, and Zetsu said he had plants to deal with."

"I know about a third of who is going, cool."

"Oh, don't worry, they are all nice, well most of them anyways. If you want to go get ready for Sasuke's party, I would go now; it might take you a while. I'll see you then." Konan said standing. I stood and grabbed my stuff, but on my way out of her room, she stopped me again.

"Remember, you won't know unless you talk to him." I smiled at her and left.

I walked in my room to find a mess.

"Sakura, what's going on?" I asked walking into our room and ducking in time for a shirt to miss my head by an inch.

"I don't know what to wear! I have to look great, but I don't know what to wear!" I laughed at her, making her turn to me and glare.

"What are you looking at! I know you like someone too, I just don't know who! So if you want to impress your man, then I would be worrying too if I was you." That made me stop laughing.

"Who said I liked anyone?" She stopped screaming and walked over to me.

"I can tell by how you stare off into space sometimes; it's like how I was when I first met Sasuke. It isn't him, right?"

"No it's not him." I said.

"Good, now, I am sorry about yelling at you, but we both need to impress our man, so let's get ready!" And we were both off to get ready for Sasuke's party, sure it was only about noon, but hey, it's a party we were going to and you have to look good for a party … to you know, look good for your crush.

At 7, we were both ready. Sakura had her hair in a pony tail, a pink tank top, and short shorts with sandals. I had my hair straightened, a black tank top with a light jacket on, and I had shorts on with sandals on too. We both had makeup on and we both looked pretty good and we both were ready for the party. We started to walk to the elevator and we saw people heading for it to, so we kept it open.

"Hey Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro!" Sakura said as they entered the elevator.

"Hey, who's this?" Temari asked.

"This is Andrea, she's the new foreign student this year. She's really smart and skipped a grade. Andrea, meet Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara and Kankuro said.

"Nice to meet you. I can't believe you skipped a grade, that's awesome! You should talk to my Shika some time, you guys would get along great!" She said.

"Shika?" I asked Sakura who laughed.

"Shikamaru. Her and him are dating." I nodded in realization. Once we were on the ground floor, we started to walk to the Uchiha residence. Once we got there though, I was aw struck. It was enormous. There was the main gate which led to the biggest yard I had ever seen that had a small lake with a tree in the middle of it, and then there was the house. It was three stories. Three! I continued to look as Sakura and the rest of them went a head. Apparently they had already seen the residence or maybe it was just me that was in aw.

"Andrea! Stop gawking and get over here!" Sakura said laughing. I caught up to them as Temari rang the door bell. It was 7:30 exactly. Itachi opened the door and let us in.

"To clear up a few things. In the kitchen is food and drinks, the living room has the TV going and a few games set up. Sasuke is in the game room playing the PS3. Do as you please." Was all he said as everyone one started to walk down the hallway. Just as I was about to start walking, Itachi held my arm.

"Be careful, I think Hidan spiked the punch." I smiled.

"Thank you. Now … where is the game room?" I said feeling lost. He smirked and started to lead me to the game room. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it was okay! I wonder what Andrea's plan is? And under age drinking! This is going to be interesting to write... And what's going to happen with Andrea and Itachi? I don't know, maybe they won't be together or maybe they will, I have no clue... oh, wait, I do ^-^ Anywho, R&R&F! ^-^ And I was nice-ish, no real cliff hanger this time, right? I didn't mean to, I just needed to stop at some point. ^-^ Sayonara readers!


	11. With a hint of strawberries

**A/N: **I hope this chapter is okay! I am not too good at writing party related events because I don't really go to parties much and when I do, I kind of just sit and listen to everyone around me … soooo, yeah, I hope it's okay! Um … oh! **Warning ... again …**this chapter, again, has some Bi references, it's not too bad, but yeah, just to warn you guys, but I think all of you are okay with it since you are till reading my story… Um … oh … I will be very clear here, so listen to me …*cough* **DO NOT DRINK IF YOU ARE UNDER 21! **I have minors drink in this chapter, but it doesn't mean that you have to go and do it! I, myself, am 16, so the whole drunk thing is something I have never encountered, so I may be off a little on a few things because I have never experienced it and don't really want to … but anywho, I hope this chapter is okay. I feel a little … what's the word … distraught about this chapter. Um … I think that's it. I, again, am sorry if you find errors in this chapter! And thank you Almiaranger for telling me about my error in the last chapter! And thanks Kupochan14 for the idea for one part … hehe … vodka … never going to get over that! (Sorry readers, inside joke!) Please enjoy! R&R&F!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then I would have superpowers and make Itachi real and mine … but that's not going to happen because I don't own Naruto … v_v

_Math teacher- "I have 5 bottles in one hand and 6 in the other. What do I have?" Student- "A drinking problem." – It's so perfect for this chapter!_

Itachi led me down stairs into the game room.

"Thanks." I said walking away from him. He simply nodded and went back up stairs. Sasuke was playing Assassin's Creed III and Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were watching him play.

"Hey, Andrea, want to go get something to drink?" Sakura asked me.

"Sure why not." I said walking with her to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of the place?" She asked me getting water for herself and me.

"Honestly? It's like a fucking maze." I said taking a sip of water. She laughed.

"Yeah, at first it's like that, but don't worry it'll get better after a bit. I can show you around if you like?" I nodded and she started to give me a tour.

"Sakura, how do you know so much about Sasuke and Itachi's house?" I asked causing her to blush.

"Um … well actually, he has had multiple parties in the past and I just kind of snooped around a little." It made sense so I didn't ask too many more questions.

Past the kitchen was the dinning room and to the left of that was the living room. I looked around for the Akatsuki, but I didn't see them yet, maybe they hadn't even shown up yet.

"Hey Andrea! What's up bitch?" Hidan asked me as Sakura and I went up the stairs so she could show me the bathrooms, the restricted rooms, and the extra bedrooms that people could spend the night in.

"Where did you come from? And are you already drunk?" I asked smelling booze from him. He just smiled.

"Nooo, why wouldcha thinf thaf you wittle fucker?" Yup, he was drunk.

"Because you are slurring your words. Now go drink water or something." I said shoving him back down stairs after handing him my water. He just laughed and stumbled away.

"This is going to be an interesting night." I said to Sakura who nodded in return. She showed me Sasuke's room, his parent's room, but not Itachi's room.

"Where's Itachi's room?" I asked as we went to the third floor. She stopped walking and turned around to look at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I was just wondering!"

"You like Itachi don't you? And I was about to show you his room. He has the entire upper floor. I don't know why, but he does. It's actually pretty cool if you ask me." She said walking back up the stairs, missing my blush.

Pretty cool did not cut it to describe Itachi's floor, it was gorgeous. There was his room that was locked, a bathroom that had the biggest shower I had ever seen, but the rest of the floor was pretty much open space. There was a couch, a few chairs, a flat screen TV, but that wasn't the coolest part about the floor, the coolest part was the library he had. The walls were all shelves for books. I was awe struck.

"Hello? You there Andrea?" Sakura said waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze to see Itachi come out of his room.

"Hey Itachi. I was just showing Andrea around."Sakura said to Itachi.

"Hn." There was that monosyllabic word Sakura told me about!

"You floor is … amazing." I said still looking at the books and then finally at Itachi. In return, he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Something funny?" I asked accusingly.

"More people are arriving; we should all go back down to the main floor." He said walking past Sakura and me.

"Alright!" Sakura said excitedly. I said nothing as I walked behind Itachi, trying not to notice how his hair looked softer than mine. 'Wait … do I smell strawberries? No, it couldn't be.' I thought as we made our way back to the main floor.

Once we were there, it seemed as if everyone was there except Naruto. I left Sakura to go find Naruto because he had to be there if my plan was going to work. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen to see if he was getting something to eat or drink, when I ran into Sasuke.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?"

"I was actually looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?" I asked looking around.

"No I haven't, but you and I can look together, but first let's get you a drink." Sasuke said handing me a cup of punch. I took it, but didn't take a drink of it just yet.

"So, why are you looking for Naruto so badly?" Sasuke asked me as we headed toward the game room.

"I told Naruto I was going to help him get a girlfriend tonight, but in order to do so, I need him to be with me." It wasn't a complete lie, I was trying to hook Naruto up with someone, it just wasn't a girl.

"Ah, I see. Well how about you forget about him for right now and just have fun. What do you say?" He asked me as we finally made our way to the game room where Temari and Shikamaru were kissing and Ino and Kiba were playing DDR. I decided what the heck, Naruto would find me and it would be a bit before everyone I needed to be drunk would be drunk, so I drank my punch and watched Ino beat Kiba at DDR. After I finished my drink, Sakura came up to me.

"Let's go get more punch!"

"Heck yes!" I said getting a little tipsy. We went into the kitchen to see Kisame and Deidara talking.

"I can't handle him! Take care of him until after the party! He is out of control." Deidara screamed at Kisame, who in return smirked.

"I will do no such thing brat. He is your responsibility, so you will take care of him; I have to deal with everyone else!" Kisame said leaving.

"What's up Deidara?" I asked after getting more punch. Deidara was about to answer me, when he got tackled by someone. Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi likes parties! Tobi thinks you and Tobi should go play DDR!" Deidara pushed Tobi off of him and ran out of the room with Tobi in his wake. I just laughed, this was already interesting and it wasn't even 9 yet! I turned around to see that Sakura had left me to go who knows were. I sighed and went to look for Naruto again, but luckily I didn't have to look too hard, I found him walking through the door.

"Naruto!" I screamed over the music that Sasori and Hidan had apparently picked out. Naruto looked up at me and smiled shyly.

"Hey Andrea. I still can't believe you are doing this for me."

"It's no problem, now listen to me. In a while, I am going to ask you something and you have to agree to do it, okay? Trust me." He looked like he was going to deny it, but then Sasuke came from the game room and walked up to us.

"There you are Naruto! What took you so long? We have to get mingling!" Sasuke was well on his way to being drunk; I just hoped my plan was going to work. Sasuke dragged Naruto into the kitchen and on their way, Naruto turned around and nodded that he would listen to me. I smiled and went to find Konan to make sure everything was going as planned.

I found Konan in the living room with Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara with Tobi in his lap. I laughed as I sat down next to Konan.

"What the hell is so funny?" Deidara asked me. I shook my head and turned to Konan.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be supervising?"

"We are, just in a very high tech way. You see, Itachi had cameras set up in the main party rooms so we can see what's going on. It's very efficient." I raised my eyebrow at Itachi.

"You did this all for the party?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I like to keep tabs on what's going on around the house at all times, just to be safe, it just worked out that the cameras were installed yesterday." I nodded and looked at the TV, which had all the surveillance on it. Shikamaru and Temari were getting punch in the kitchen with Tenten and Neji. Kiba was drinking punch with Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Gaara, Lee, and Shino in the game room. And Hinata and Chouji were watching TV and drinking water in the dinning room. It seemed like only a few more hours everyone would be drunk and my plan would go into action.

"So why aren't you guys having a little to drink?" I asked everyone around me.

"Itachi won't let us have any." Kisame said glaring at Itachi. I laughed.

"Really? Then why is Hidan drunk?"

"When does Hidan ever listen?" Konan asked. That was true; he never actually did listen to anyone, but himself.

"Why aren't you getting drunk?" Sasori asked me.

"Because I have to make sure my plan goes accordingly. Plus, I don't like the whole idea of getting drunk." I said back to Sasori, who nodded.

"Go have fun, it's a party after all, you don't have to get drunk, but you can drink a little." Konan told me with a wink. 'I wonder what that means?' I thought as I left to go to the game room.

"There you are Andrea! I was wondering where you went off to! Come on, we are about to do a drinking game!" Sakura yelled at me as I saw Gaara and Kankuro setting up a table.

"What's the game?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs that they had set up. Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, and I were playing the game; everyone else was somewhere else in the house doing who knows what.

"The game is called flip and sip. It's where we have a quarter and you flip it in the air and call heads or tails, if you get it right you pass it to your right, but if you get it wrong, you have to pass the quarter to the left and drink a small cup of beer." Sakura explained to everyone. It seemed we all understood, so we began the game. The table was round and I was sitting between Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke began. He flipped the quarter and guessed wrong, so he downed a cup of beer and passed it to Naruto to his left. And the game went from there.

After about thirty minutes of the game, we were all pretty drunk. I had to drink about 7 cups of beer, Sakura and Ino had to drink about 10, Sasuke drank 11, Naruto drank 7, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Kankuro drank about 12 cups. I was pretty drunk, but I was still able to think a little clearly, so I got up with everyone else and made my way up stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen were Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. It was perfect.

"You guys," I started to get their attention, "I set up a game earlier, how about we go play?" I asked them. They agreed and we started to walk up to go to the third floor, Itachi's floor. Earlier I had set up spin the bottle.

Once we were on the third floor, I noticed we weren't alone; Itachi and Konan were there. I was little too drunk to ask them what they were doing up there, but I didn't really care. I only had one thought and that was getting Sasuke to admit that he liked Naruto.

We all sat around the bottle and then Konan started to explain the rules.

"Alright, now, someone will spin the bottle and that person will ask whomever the bottle lands on truth or dare. Understood?" Everyone nodded. And the game began with Konan. She span the bottle and it landed on Kiba.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to ask your crush out." At that Kiba paled a little, but did it anyway. He turned to Ino. I laughed and so did almost everyone there.

"Ino, will you go out with me?" He asked surprisingly well for a drunk person. Ino nodded with a blush and scooted closer to him. Konan smiled and then it was Itachi's turn. It landed on Neji.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." I didn't know he had a girlfriend. But Itachi never asked who it was, so I never found out who it was, but I could guess since he always hung out with Tenten.

Sakura span the bottle next and it landed on me. She smirked. Even though she was drunk, she still looked like she knew what she was doing and I was scared.

"Truth or dare." My head was starting to hurt too much to think, so I spoke without thinking.

"Dare." That was a mistake.

"I dare you to kiss Itachi." I paled and looked at Itachi. He seemed indifferent. I stood up and walked over to Itachi and kneeled in front of him.

"Sorry." I said right before he closed the distance between us and started to kiss me, making me kiss him back. His lips were so warm and gentle that I wanted more, but he pulled away before we could get anymore serious.

"Don't be." He said right before I stood back up and sat back down. It was my turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Sasuke, it was perfect.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." It was perfect, I just hoped he would be drunk enough to answer honestly.

"Do you like Naruto?" Sakura and Ino gasped, Naruto paled, and Sasuke was silent for a while. Then he answered.

"I … don't." What? I looked over at Konan and Itachi, but they seemed out of words too. I looked at Naruto to see his face. I was crushed from what I saw. Silent tears. I thought that Sasuke would feel something for Naruto, but it seemed like I was wrong.

"I feel like I am going to barf." Naruto said running down stairs. I was about to get up, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"I got it." And he left. We were all silent for a moment before Neji decided to spin the bottle. It landed on Sakura.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a glass of vodka from the kitchen." Sakura nodded and got up and so did Neji.

"I am going to make sure she does drink a glass of vodka." He said leaving Konan, Itachi, Ino, and me left to play the game.

"I'm going. This is boring now." She said wobbling to the stairs and looking like she was about to fall, but Konan got up and helped her.

"I'm going to make sure she gets down safely." And they were gone, leaving Itachi and me alone. I looked at Itachi to see him looking at me. I blushed and looked at the bottle. I decided to do something a little daring, but I didn't think about what I was doing too much before the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Truth or dare?" I looked at him to see his reaction and I got a smirk.

"Truth." Great, now what was I going to do? I had only briefly thought about what I was going to ask him, but nothing afterwards.

"Do you like someone?" I tried not to blush or show anything to give myself away, but I was drunk, so it was almost impossible not to.

"Yes." I didn't know how to feel; the only thing I felt was a migraine coming on and my sight blurring.

"Itachi, I think I am … I am going …" I couldn't get it out that I felt like I was going to faint, but it seemed like he knew and walked over to me. He picked me up, putting an arm under my legs and his other arm to support my back. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His chest was so warm and I could hear his heart beat. It was so soothing that I began to fall asleep.

"Itachi …" I whispered, barely audible, but he heard me.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He opened a door and put me on a bed and pulled the sheets over me.

"No problem, just don't drink again, okay?" He asked getting up to leave, but I grabbed his shirt making him turn back around and look at me. My head hurt so bad that I didn't know what I was doing; it all seemed like a dream.

"Who do … do you … like?" I asked looking up to see his face through my half closed eyes. He kneeled by me and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep." And I did, I fell asleep after hearing a door close and smelling a hint of strawberry again.

* * *

So? How was it? I hope it was okay! And I know it's a little cliche at the end, but it was too perfect to pass up, ne? So, thought Sasuke was going to say he liked Naruto? So did I until I decided to put a little twist in it to make it more unpredictable ^-^ I wonder what's going to happen! Actually, I already do, but anywho, R&R&F! I think that's it ... oh! The one game, flip or sip, it's actually a game I found on google, but I changed it a bit. I hope the party was good enough, again, I am not good at the whole party situation. Sayonara readers! And again, **DON'T DRINK UNLESS YOU ARE 21 OR OLDER! ^-^**


	12. The decision Part I

**A/N: **I am so happy and so sad right now! I want to thank everybody who has reviewed my story and who has helped with my grammar! ^-^ I want you all to know how sad I am about this! I know what you might be thinking. 'Is she discontinuing this story for real this time?' No I am not, but this story is coming to an end. I have written the ending to this story … Kami, it's so sad to end a story! I can't believe the end is already here! V-V But all good things come to a close, ne? So think of the bright side, I am not discontinuing this story and it has and end! I do think I am ending it a little early and made time in the story go by really fast, but I think … hope, it worked out well! Okay, well I guess I'll let you guys read it. Please let me know what you think! Too fast? Too mushy? Too something or another? Um … I think that's it … Please enjoy! R&R&F

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Sheesh, you people should know this by now!

"_The love that lasts the longest is the love than can never be." – So sad…_

I woke up with a splitting migraine. I sat up with my head in my hands and looked around to see where I was. I was in a queen size bed a black comforter. The curtains were black as well and luckily they were closed, so I couldn't see the sun. There was a desk with a laptop and a printer too. There was a small night stand and a dresser. Lastly, there was a closet across from me. It was a nice room, but I had no clue whose room it was. I started to think about the night before. The only things I remembered were that Sasuke said he didn't like Naruto and that I was carried by someone to the room because I was about to faint. Oh and I kissed … I KISSED ITACHI! I jumped up suddenly remembering that fact and then regretted it because of my migraine and fell to the floor holding my head. Kami, my head fucking hurt! Then I heard the door open, but I didn't lift my head; I was in too much pain to do so.

"Andrea, you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask me. I still didn't move though and I didn't feel like answering. Whoever was speaking to me was speaking too loudly.

"Hold on Andrea, I'll go get help." And then the door closed, leaving me in the darkness again. I found enough strength to get up holding the night stand for leverage and I slowly made my way to the bathroom …. that was across the hall. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a pony tail, so it wasn't too messy, my eyes looked glossy, and I was still in my clothes from last night. I needed a shower and now, I felt disgusting. I found a towel in a small closet and stepped into the shower. That was when I noticed how big it was and how gorgeous it was. I rinsed my hair and grabbed the shampoo. I finished cleaning up and dried off, then I noticed something else. My hair smelled like strawberries. 'Oh no.' I thought looking around the bathroom. It was Itachi's bathroom, which meant I slept in Itachi's bed and showered with his stuff. 'Great, now I smell like him too. At least he smells good.' I thought as I looked around for my clothes I left folded in the chair that was randomly in the bathroom, but they weren't there. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Andrea? You in there?" Konan asked. My migraine was beginning to calm down since the shower and so my thinking was beginning to come back.

"Yes." I said.

"I took your clothes to wash them and brought you some more comfortable clothes." Konan said slipping the clothes in. I grabbed them and looked at them. They were sweats and a big T-shirt with a tank top, and undergarments. They seemed like guys' clothes.

"Um, Konan? Are these guys' clothes?" I heard her laugh.

"Yes they are, but they are soft and comfortable."

"Whose are these?" I asked suddenly. Not wanting to wear someone's clothes without knowing whose they were.

"Well, the undergarments are yours that I washed quickly, and the other clothes are Itachi's. He said he didn't mind. Now hurry up, breakfast will be done soon." And then she was gone. I slept in Itachi's bed, showered in his shower, and now I was going to wear his clothes. If he didn't like me, it would be so awkward. Wait, no, even if he did like me, it was going to be awkward. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. The pants were long and a little big, but they had a tie on them, so I made it work. The shirt was a little big too, but it also worked. All in all, I looked pretty good for wearing Itachi's comfortable clothing. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Kisame cooking with Itachi.

"Where is everyone?" I asked making them turn around. They stared for a moment and I glared. Itachi smirked and went back to cooking as Kisame smirked, but still was looking at me.

"Is there a problem Kisame?" I asked. He turned around with a slight blush. 'Wonder what that was about.'

"Neji, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru went home earlier. The rest of the Akatsuki, Sakura, and Sasuke are in the living room watching TV. Naruto is still in one of the rooms." Itachi said.

"Thanks. Oh, and thanks for the clothes." I said quietly. He nodded with a look over his shoulder and I left to go sit in the living room.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered. Sakura looked like she had a bad hangover; Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi also looked like they had hangovers, but Sasori and Sasuke looked okay.

"Don't speak so loud." Sasuke whispered and grabbed his head. 'Guess he also has a hangover.' I thought as I sat next to Sasori.

"Why don't you have a hangover?" I asked Sasori. He smiled.

"I only drank water last night. I don't like to drink if I don't have to." I nodded and then noticed that Sakura, Deidara, and Tobi were pretty much asleep and the TV was off. I sighed and left the room to go look for Naruto. I went to the second floor and found him coming out one of the rooms.

"Naruto." I said walking up to him. He looked up at me and I saw red eyes. I felt horrible. I honestly thought Sasuke had feelings for him!

"Hey." He said as he turned around and went back into the room. I followed and noticed that it was Sasuke's room.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down on the chair as he sat down on the bed. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to say to you." He said, leaving his head in his hands.

"Naruto, I am so sorry. I seriously thought he liked you. I never would have thought that he would say he didn't like you and … and … I am so sorry Naruto." I said feeling horrible, but then he lifted his head and I saw a smile. 'Huh?'

"You know after I left and Sasuke followed me? He said that he just said he didn't like me on instinct and because he didn't think I liked him. We talked and we are actually going out. Can you believe it? I owe you everything. I am so sorry about everything I put you through, I shouldn't have done it. I am so sorry and so thankful to you." Sasuke actually admitted it! 'I can't believe my plan worked!' I thought as I stood up and hugged Naruto. He hugged me back and after a few moments we let go.

"I am so happy for you. And it's okay, I swear." I said. We didn't say anything for a while until my stomach growled. We both laughed.

"I think we should go get breakfast before you stomach eats me." Naruto said laughing. I punched him on my way out and we went to the kitchen together. Everyone was there getting food that Kisame and Itachi made: pancakes, eggs, bacon, and tomatoes. I didn't know why there were also tomatoes, but they did sound pretty good to me. I got my food and sat down next to Konan.

"How do the clothes fit?" She whispered in my ear.

"Actually, they fit pretty well." I whispered back, not wanting Itachi to hear out conversation. We all ate in silence for the most part since almost all of us had bad migraines. It was nice, though. I had gotten Sasuke and Naruto together. It felt good to know that I had helped someone.

After breakfast, everyone left except for Naruto, Konan, and me. We sat in the living room and talked about the party.

"I can't believe you and Sasuke are going out!" She said to Naruto, who sat by Sasuke. They both just smiled.

"Sakura, let it go, you'll find someone." I said to her. She just glared at me.

"I know I will get someone, but why did you have to set it all up? What's in it for you?" I thought for a moment and then smiled at Naruto.

"What's in it for me? The satisfaction of knowing I put a couple together!"

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I mean I am happy for you two, but still." She said crossing her arms.

"Sakura, you'll be fine." Konan said sitting next to me. Sakura didn't say anything, but she smiled.

"So Andrea, why are you in my brother's clothes?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. I blushed.

"Hey, Konan was the one who gave them to me!" I said in my defense. It didn't work though, they all just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a glare that hid my blush.

"Okay, so then why do you smell like him and why did you sleep in his bed?" 'Oh kami, that sounded horrible.' I thought with another blush. But I didn't have to answer because Itachi walked in right then and sat by Konan.

"She almost fainted, so I took her to my room because it was the closest. She took a shower this morning to wash away the beer smell and used my soaps." I could tell everyone was trying not to continue on with my humiliation. And soon after Itachi walked in, Sakura got up.

"Well, I need to go back to my dorm room to study, Andrea, you coming?" She asked me as she headed for the door. I nodded and got up, but then I remembered I was wearing Itachi's clothes and turned toward him.

"Keep them, I have more." I nodded and ran to catch up to Sakura.

Once we were back at our dorm, I remembered that my parents were going to call about my grades soon and I didn't know where my phone was. I looked by the couch, by my bed, in my backpack, in the bathroom, but I couldn't find it.

"Sakura, do you know where my phone is?" I asked frantically. She was sitting in her bed reading a medical book and looked up thinking. Then I knew a light bulb went up by her eyes.

"Didn't you take it to the party with you?" Oh kami, I did! I sprinted out of the room, still in Itachi's clothes, and ran back to the Uchiha residence. A normal 10 minute walk was reduced to a 4 minute sprint. I knocked on the door as I tried to catch my breath again. Itachi answered.

"I … forgot … my … my phone." I finally got out as he stood aside to let me inside.

"I do not know where it is. Why do you need it so badly?" He asked. I finally got my breath back to answer him.

"My parents are going to call about my grades and if I don't answer, they will ground me from my phone, thus leaving me in isolation from my friends in America." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Alright, we'll split up. I got up stairs, you can get down here." With that, I took off to the game room. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find the damn thing. I looked in the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room, the hallways, but I couldn't find it! I headed upstairs to see if Itachi had any luck when I heard a buzzing. 'My phone!' I didn't know where the buzzing was coming from, but it was from Itachi's floor. I ran upstairs and I saw Itachi looking for the buzzing too. We both looked at each other when we realized where my phone was. His room. I ran into his room and saw my phone on his bed. I ran over to it and picked up.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Honey, are you okay? You sound out of breath." I fell back against Itachi's bed in relief.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just running around … the track, yeah the track." I said sitting up and shrugging at Itachi's look he gave me. He sat in the chair across from me as I continued to talk to my mom.

"Alright. So, how are your grades? How are the clubs going?" I sighed. She didn't even care if I was happy or anything. She only cared about how well I was doing in school.

"I still have almost all hundreds in all my classes, mom. And there aren't too many clubs here that I like." Itachi was still looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, that seems okay for now. How is the Japanese going?" I was currently speaking English for my mom, so it was understandable that she didn't know how well I spoke the language.

"Great, being in this environment helps with the Japanese too." I said.

"That's great! How are the classes? Are they challenging? Are you in the higher math class like they said you would be? Are you-"

"Mom! Can you stop for one moment?" I asked getting pissed. I got up and was about to leave to room so Itachi wouldn't have to hear me argue with my mom, but he shook his head and motioned for me to sit back down. I sat back down hesitantly and listened to my mom.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Well, it was kind of what I was looking for.

"No, you never listen to what I want. You never ask how I am, you always ask about my grades! It's frustrating to know you care more about my grades than me!" I semi-yelled at my mom. She was silent for a moment.

"We only want what's best for you."

"You don't think I don't know that? Can't you think about my future less? I know what to do to have a good future. The only thing you and dad are doing is pushing me to my breaking point. You took my friends away from me, you took my English away from me, and you took my life away from me and sent me to Japan. I mean sure, I love it here, but I still miss everyone!" I said feeling the tears come to my eyes. I looked away from Itachi and waited for my mom to answer me back.

"Honey, I am sorry. Your father and I only wanted you to be happy when you were older. I guess I thought more about your happiness in the future than how happy you are now. If you want to come back to America after this year, you can. How is that?" I thought for a moment. If I was to go back to America, then I wouldn't see Itachi anymore, I wouldn't see all the friends that I had made in the little time I had been, but I would see all of my friends that I had left to come to Japan.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked.

"Of course, but I will need to know in by tomorrow morning so I can enroll you back at the academy or back here. I love you Andrea. Your dad loves you too."

"I love you guys too. See you later." I said as I hung up. I was still turned away from Itachi and I didn't want to turn around because if I did, then I would choose to stay in Japan because I was in love with him. I mean, sure, I was young, but he was still every girl's dream guy.

"Andrea." Itachi said. I turned around finally to see his worried face.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" That was it. I ran to him and hugged him. I didn't care if he thought I was being too emotional about it, I needed a hug!

"No. I am not okay. I don't know what to do." He let me go after a minute and kneeled down in front of me.

"What don't you know what to do?" I closed my eyes for a second and then looked back at him.

"My mom gave me a choice. I can either stay here next year or I can go back to America." I said. He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"What do you want to do?" How the hell would I know! I wanted to stay with Itachi and see if the relationship would work and I wanted to stay with all the friends I had made, but I also wanted to see my friends in America too. I wanted to be able to speak English normally and all the time. But was I willing to give up Itachi and my new friends for America? I didn't know. I kissed Itachi's cheek before I left his room and his house and made my way back to the dorm. Sakura was still studying and didn't look up.

"Did you find your phone?" She asked finally looking up.

"Yeah. And my mom gave me a choice." I said falling on my bed head first.

"What kind of choice?"

"She said I can either stay here next year or come back home." She was silent for a moment.

"Listen, I know that you like Itachi a lot, but don't decide something only on a guy. Think about the other factors that play a role in your decision. I can't make up your mind for you, but just remember what you told me. There are other guys out there for you, even in America." And with that, she was studying again. Finals were coming up, so I also got out a book to study, but I didn't really pay attention. I needed help from Lily. I got out my phone and texted her. Hopefully she would text back immediately.

_Me: Lily, I need help! My mom told me I had a choice between staying here next year or coming back home. I don't know what to do! And how is Jace?_

I sent the message and read about a page of my Psychology book before my phone buzzed.

_Lily: Jace said that someone from Japan told him to go out with me, but he also said that he gained feelings for me. All in all, we are all good! And are you serious? That's great! What's the problem, come home!_

_Me: I fell for someone. And I am happy for you two! ^-^_

_Lily: Oh. Well that is a dilemma. How hot is he and does he like you back?_

_Me: He is hot and yes he likes me._

_Lily: Alright, well this is a problem. Okay, just listen to me, okay? You have friends here and I am guessing you made friends there. You have a guy that you like there and you don't have one here, but you could get one here. I guess I am trying to say is, go to where you are the happiest. If you pick Japan, I will come and visit every summer and we will talk almost everyday. If you come back, I will be thrilled. Just pick where you are the happiest. _

_Me: I hate when you make sense. Alright, thanks. I have to study for finals. See ya._

_Lily: Hey! I make sense all the time! You just don't know it! See ya!_

I put my phone away and tried not to think about it and tried to focus on studying. I studied for about two hours before by back had finally had enough and I got up to get something to eat. Sakura had gone out with Ino for fruit smoothies about an hour ago, leaving me to think about what I wanted to do.

In America, I was happy, even if I had mainly wanted to make my parents happy with my grades, but I still had a lot of friends. I was happy. Then when I came here I wasn't as happy at first, but then I made friends and I found a guy that I liked and who liked me back. I am happy, which doesn't help my cause. Deciding where to go to school was fucking hard! I sat down and thought about it some more, but I got nowhere. It was getting pretty late, it was about 9 already. Between running back and forth between my dorm room and the Uchiha residence, studying, and thinking about where I wanted to go to school, time flew by fast. I decided I had time to think about it and headed for bed. Tomorrow was finals day and it was already looking like a long day.

I woke up early to study a little more and to decide whether I was going back home or not. I thought for about a half an hour before I made my decision. I was going to go home. I was going to leave Itachi behind and I knew I would regret everyday for the rest of my life.

* * *

I can't believe I wrote that Andrea is leaving Itachi! It's soooo sad! But, there is another chapter coming ... the last chapter. v-v I really do hope that all of you like the ending and I really hope that all of you won't get disappointed by it! R&R&F! ^-^ Sayonara readers ... but not for good! At least, not yet!


	13. The decision Part II

**A/N: **Alright, this is the last chapter! *cries* I hope this story was okay. I know I ended the story a little early and maybe I rushed things a little bit, but I had to end it sometime. I hope you all enjoyed my story! I don't know when I will write another one or if I will, so yeah. Please enjoy! Sorry for any errors, it's currently 1:30 am right now and I am really tired. Sayonara readers. ^-^ R&R&F

**Disclaimer: **Um … you know I don't own Naruto by now, right? I hope so!

"_A picture lasts a life time, but so does a memory."_

I headed for Calculus II, the first final of the many. I sat down and soon after the Akatsuki filed in. Itachi was the last one in and looked at me as he headed to his spot, but I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I was about to leave him forever and I just couldn't bring myself to look into his gorgeous eyes and see how much he was hurting to not know my answer and to know that those eyes would be hurting when I told him I was leaving to go back to America. I just couldn't.

"I can't believe it's already finals! This is fucking messed up!" Hidan yelled.

"Agreed! I say we shouldn't have finals and we go eat out! Who's with me, un?" Deidara asked just as Kakashi walked in.

"You're on time today Kakashi." I said dumbfounded. He smiled.

"It's finals day. Now, you all have the whole class period to do this final, if you get done early don't talk." Kakashi said as he handed out our final.

"Begin." And that's how it was all day. We had all of our finals in one day to get it over with. I thought it was much better than making it last forever like we did in America, but hey, either way worked.

At the end of the day, all of the teachers posted the grades in the main hall for everyone to see. I waited for the stampede to finish before I checked my grades. I got high A's on all of my finals, putting me in up with of the Uchiha's. I was happy with my accomplishment.

"Andrea! Nice job on your finals!" Naruto said running up to me.

"Thanks! How did you do?" He smiled.

"I got mostly B's, but one C and one A!"

"Nice job! How are you and Sasuke?"

"We are great. Thank you! And we both owe you too for it. If it wasn't for your plan-"

"You would have sooner or later found out. It's okay, I promise. I am just happy that you are happy." I said as Naruto and I walked outside in the courtyard where people were talking about how they were going to different parts of the world for summer vacation.

"I have to go find Sasuke, but I'll talk to you later!" He said as he ran. I waved and then noticed a shadow behind me. I turned to find Itachi.

"Hey." I said.

"Have you decided?" I knew he was going to ask me that.

"Yes." I said looking away from him, but he grabbed my chin and gently made me look at him in the eyes.

"And?"

"I … am … going back." I saw the hurt in his eyes. I knew I was going to hurt him and my friends, but I wanted to be back in my native country. I wanted to see all of my friends again and I wanted to start a new with my parents. And in order to do that, I needed to go back home.

"I see." Itachi let go of my chin and began to walk away, but I grabbed his shirt, like I did back when he carried me to his bed. He stopped and turned around. That's when I kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, neither of us caring that we were outside with everyone to watch the little scene. We poured everything we could into that kiss. It was gentle, but yet strong, warm, but still cold. After a minute of kissing, we broke away so we both could breath.

"I am sorry, but I need to patch up things between my family and me. I do like you and I am sorry that we can't stay together. You have no idea how much I wish we could be together and for me to work things out between my parents and me." I said hugging him. He hugged me back tightly and didn't say anything for a while.

"I understand. I want you to stay, but I also want you and you parents to be okay." He said letting me go. We both looked at each other for a while and then I turned and walked away. I was never going to see him again. My flight was going to be later in the day and I was never coming back. I looked back to see if he was still there, but I didn't see him. I felt tears in my eyes as I headed to pack my things. As I entered my dorm, I was pushed to the floor in a hug.

"I can't believe you are leaving! I am going to miss you so much!" Sakura said to me as she helped me up.

"I am going to miss you too." Then she saw my tears and she hugged me again.

"Oh, I am so sorry Andrea. Don't worry, you will get over him, just give it time!" But the thing was I wasn't going to forget him. Even if I did get a boyfriend, I would always picture Itachi; making whatever relationship I get into a fake because I would see only Itachi.

"Thanks. I need to pack, but it was nice having you as a roommate." I said packing my things.

"Yeah, it was fun. Here, I got you this. Konan took it when you kissed Itachi." I took the picture from Sakura and then I realized why Konan had smiled at me at the party. She had taken a picture of my dare to kiss Itachi. I laughed. I was never going to get rid of the picture.

"Thank you." I said to her as I continued to pack. Once I was finished, I headed my way down the elevator. In the elevator I ran into Konan.

"Thank you for taking that picture." She smiled and hugged me.

"Your welcome. I will miss you, but you have fun in America, okay?" I nodded.

"I will. Say goodbye to the Akatsuki for me, okay?" I asked.

"Of course. I guess this is it. It was fun while you were here. I know I won't forget you." I smiled and then we were on the main floor. I said goodbye and went to the front of the school to see Kakashi there. I smiled.

"You my ride back to the airport?"

"Yes ma'am! Let's get going shall we?" He took my suitcases and put them in the limo that had brought me to the Mikasawa Academy. I got in and so did Kakashi. It was nostalgic. I remembered how I was unhappy coming to Japan and how I didn't want to be here, but then I had realized how much I had come to like Japan. I made friends; I had even almost gotten a boyfriend. I was happy and now I was leaving.

"How did you like the academy?" Kakashi asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"It was great. You were right; I did learn to like it."

"I am always right." I laughed.

"Sure you are Kakashi-sensei." He smiled and the rest of the way I looked at Japan. It was so beautiful. The people were so nice and respectful. The language was graceful, yet powerful. The culture was amazing, and the food was just plain good! I was going to miss Japan. But I would always have my memories.

"We're here." Kakashi said getting out. I followed and Kakashi gave me my bags.

"Thanks for everything Kakashi." I said hugging him.

"It's what I am here for." He said.

"I guess this is goodbye. It was good to get to know you."

"Likewise. Good luck in America." Kakashi said as he turned around back to the limo. I turned around and made my way to the terminal. I got my backs checked in and made my way to the airplane. I sat down next to the window so I could see Japan for the last time and I got out my IPod. I was about to listen to Japanese music when someone spoke to me.

"May I sit here?" I didn't look up when I answered.

"Sure." I was still kind of sad of leaving and I was even sadder when I took out the picture of Itachi and me kissing.

"That's a good picture, too bad he looks like he is taking advantage of you. You look drunk." That was it. Itachi would never do such a thing. I turned to the person next to me about to slap their face, when I saw who it was.

"No way. You … you … school … Japan … how?" I couldn't get it all out. The guy just smiled.

"I couldn't just the one person I fell in love with get away form me, now could I?" I hugged him with a death grip. He laughed.

"I'm guessing you are happy?" I stopped hugging him and looked at his face.

"But how? Is it official? You aren't just, like, running away?" That made him laugh harder.

"It's official, don't worry, the cops wont come looking for me." I was so happy.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." I said to him. He smiled and held me close.

"Me too." Then a thought came to me.

"But where are you going to stay?"

"We have Uchiha residences all over the world. We even have one in Seattle."

"How come I never knew about that?" I asked.

"We don't like to broadcast that we have houses pretty much everywhere in the world." It made sense.

"So, are you staying until we graduate and then going back or are you staying for college?"

"I don't know. Where are you going to college?" I laughed.

"I don't know, but I guess we have time to think about it, huh?"

"Yes we do." He said. Then we fell into a comfortable silence. I was going back to my family and friends and to top it off, Itachi was coming with me. I don't know how he convinced his parents to let him come with me, but as long as he was happy and was with me, I didn't care. Life was good, even if there were bumps in it, it eventually evened out.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Itachi asked me. I smiled. Yup, life was good.

* * *

I know, I know, cliche ending! But hey, I like happy endings. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by the ending or with my story in general! R&R&F please, I would really like to know what you guys thought about my story and my ending! Thank you all for reading this and reviewing! ^-^ I don't know when I'll write another story, but I hope this story was okay! ^-^ Sayonara readers ... for good v-v *cries*


End file.
